Hell hath no fury
by ms.gringotts
Summary: Veela story. Will Harry be strong enough to break the bond between Voldemort and his mate? Poppy, Snape & Albus become allies as he tries to conquer Lucius' love and save his future stepson from becoming Lucius' replacemnt in Voldemort's bed. HPLM Mature
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

* * *

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

AN: IMPORTANT!!!!! I've come back and added this comment after several reviewers have expressed their concern over this being "a Harry gets abused by his mate story." This is not that kind of fic. Lucius is under Voldemort's spell...they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder well not in this case! Harry and Lucius will end up together and Lucius will learn to appreciate Harry or I'll kill the s.o.b.

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter one. Saving him from himself.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was to be sent to Azkaban again. The proud wizard was stoic in his defeat even though he knew that he would not survive the Dementors a second time. Narcissa had divorced him...gone back to her own estates; his son had been forced to withdraw his support publicly in order to keep the Malfoy name from disgrace. Thank Merlin for Snape or all would've been lost. Under his Godfather's guardianship Draco although sixteen had been allowed to step in as head of the Malfoys. 

Lucius Alexander Malfoy had dug himself a hole and nothing and noone could save him...well someone could ...but...no. Lucius shook his head forcefully. _He'd rather be dead._ He had secretly hoped that the Dark Lord would rescue him but he now knew that that wouldn't happen. Even _Voldemort's favorite_ was held accountable for his failures. He touched the Dark Mark through his muddied coat remembering his Master. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the memory of their last meeting but found it blurred by another...

_Flashback..._

_A month earlier...in a Detention cell at the Ministry._

_The struggle was mismatched but Lucius didn't care. Not like they would ever be together anyway. His life had been planned out. A beautiful wife, an heir, wealth and power beyond anyone's dreams! What did he care for the weakling that stood before him! "You know who I am." _

_Harry had looked terrified but the blonde hadn't cared and had tightened the grip until Harry had cried out in pain. Foolish boy! He had actually come looking for him. What for? Had he hoped to gain his favor? To gain his love? NEVER!_

"_I had suspected it for a year but_ _Dumbledore helped me clariy everything," came the hoarse whisper. _

"_The Headmaster? Humph_..._And you're here because?" The aristocratic Wizard demanded releasing the harried youth. _

_Harry rubbed his arms to get the feeling back into them. His heart was beating fast and he was gasping for air ."... I had to talk to you!" To be this close to his mate and to feel his rejection was proving to be too painful a torture._

_Lucius crossed his arms and looked down at him. _"W_hat about? You know nothing of me you stupid child." _

"_I know I'm braver than you." Came the fiery reply. The emerald eyes shining defiantly. Dumbledore had been so wrong. Veela or not Lucius would never accept him. How could he? He was a half blood! An aberration in his mate's eyes. "I'm sixteen not a child! I'm your mate and I'm not afraid to try and be happy at your side. I'm half veela and so are you! You know that we belong together and that we can't be happy with anyone else! Our souls are bonded!" Lucius grabbed Harry angrily only to release him as if burned. Harry felt a bolt of magic travel through his body and clung to the tall blonde stubbornly. _

"_We are not bonded!" Lucius hissed pushing the youth violently away. Harry fell to the ground roughly but was more hurt by his mate's words than the physical abuse. The blonde looked him over with undisguised loathing. "I have one master! And he does not care to share my attentions with you!"_

"_What!" Harry gasped in disbelief. When Narcissa had been informed that her husband was half Veela and that his mate had come into his inheritance she had quickly agreed to divorce him. Even the witch had known how impossible it was for the pair to remain married. Even she knew that no marriage no matter how strong or desirable could stand against the bond of magical creatures such as Veelas. Getting to his feet Harry shook his head in denial. Lucius was his mate! His dominant! They were supposed to be a family! If Lucius didn't love and cherish him noone would, noone could! He needed his mate! He had to have him! _

_Lucius smiled proudly_. "_The Dark Lord has honored me with his attentions you idiot and I'm not about to give up his favor for someone as insignificant as you!"_

_Harry took a step back as if slapped! Lucius and Voldemort! No! No! No! The cold grey eyes that looked at him screamed the opposite. Unable to take anymore Harry had run from the room. _

_End of flashback... _

Lucius woke from his reverie and pulled on the magical chains repeatedly but they were too strong and he was too weak to do much. Cursing Harry he leaned back and waited. Although he had no proof he knew the little submissive had blocked his release. _Hell hath no fury like a submissive scorned! _Had Lucius been stronger and more focused he might've wondered why Harry who had professed his willingness to accept him would aid the Ministry in condeming him to Azkaban. Unfortunately, weeks of interrogations and potions of every kind had left him if not broken at least vulnerable.

Hours later he heard footfalls approaching and gathered what strength he still had.

The solid door groaned as it was pushed open and the tip of a wand lit the darkened room. Grey eyes met weathered blue ones. The elderly Wizard looked tiredly and maybe even tragically at the blonde before him. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Lucius," he apologized.

Lucius interrupted him pointedly,"Lord Malfoy if you please Headmaster. We are not friends that I would allow you such familiarity."

Stiffening at the chilliness of the man Dumbledore nodded, "Very well Lord Malfoy. As a Wizard who is the only family of one who is close to my heart I hope that you -"

"Hope what? That I die?" Lucius sneered looking away in disgust.

"How wrong you are Lord Malfoy." _How to make the Wizard understand that his only true happiness would come at Harry's side. Was the man's heart so poisoned from years of servitude to the Dark Lord that he would give his submissive up? Had the veela bond been weakened to the point that Lucius could turn his back on his mate? Surely he knew what that meant!_

"You fool! Do you think I can care for him? I'm repulsed by the mere thought that he and I-"

"Enough! I had thought that your veela self would help you assimilate and accept your imminent mating, I see that I was wrong."

"Very." Lucius had spent years stamping out any sliver of Veela instinct that pulsed through his body. When he had received the dark mark the veela inside him had practically withered away. It was only in moments of weakness that he could feel the almost non-existent beat of his other self. That he had not met his mate until recently had given his bond with Voldemort the chance to take precedense over his bond with Harry. At this point nothing but Voldemort mattered to Lucius.

Dumbledore looked at the aristocratic features half hidden by the long blonde hair. Wanting Harry to overcome his mate's rejection he agreed to help him. First thing he had had to do was remove Lucius from the Dark Lord's service. He had called in every favor to make sure Draco took over as head of the Malfoys. Maybe, if Lucius no longer held a position of authority or power Voldemort would not come after him, he could only hope. Unfortunately Lucius did not only hold the Dark Lord's interest because of his name but because of their intimate relationship. Harry could survive their lack of intimacy for a time but no Veela submissive or dominant could survive infidelity. To make matters worse he didn't think that Voldemort would simply give up on his lover. He had gotten word that the Dark Lord was planning to rescue Lucius during his move to Azkaban. If Voldermot got a hold of the Pureblood Harry would die. He had to help the youth if he wanted him to fight the Dark Lord. "You will be transferred to Potter Mansion where you will remain until Harry does what is needed."

"You mean to keep me alive!" Lucius tried to stand but the chains kept him where he was. "Of course! If I go insane in Azkaban then so does he! If I die then so does he! I guess the little halfblood isn't as inane as I thought him to be!" Lucius shouted pulling on the chains with a renewed strength. _He had to escape!_

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ASSOCIATION WITH THE DARK LORD IS HURTING HIM AND IS INTERFERING WITH YOUR BOND! IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU ARE NOT YOURSELF! YOU NEED TO BE AWAY FROM VOLDEMORT!" The Headmaster protested coming to Harry's defense.

"There is no bond! And I don't want there to be one!" the younger Wizard shouted stubbornly.

The Headmaster's voice rose above Lucius'. "There is and you will learn to accept it and him! You're Veelas! He has feelings for you!"

"Don't tell me the little submissive is in love with me!" The blonde taunted cruelly.

"When I found out that you were his mate I hoped that your veela self would soften you towards Harry... I was wrong." the old Wizard murmured mournfully. "It appears Harry is right. The Dark Lord is interfering through the dark mark. I may not be able to force you to accept him but I can help so the both of you can have a chance at happiness."

Lucius sneered and looked away. _Old Fool! As if a Wizard like him would settle for someone as insipid as Potter!_

"You can not go back to him...if he finds out about this he will kill you to get to the boy...I guess there's nothing for us to do but save you from-"

"The Dark Lord?" Lucius finished smugly.

"No Lord Malfoy. Save you from yourself," Dumbledore corrected aiming his wand at Lucius' chest.

---

Harry sat in the cell next to an unconcious Lucius as he ran his small fingers through the long blonde hair. Dublemdore had left to make the necessary preperations to transfer his mate from the Ministy cell to their new home. A month ago he made a decision._ If Lucius would not love him then he would love no one else. They were meant to be together! He was not afraid of death but he could never live without Lucius. The Dark Lord had taken his parents he would not take his mate too. Leaning over he touched his lips to the blonde's and made a promise to fight for their happiness._

_------------------_

_AN: _As I'm without a beta again! I apologize for any mistakes that might've slipped by me. _I was in a very romantic mood when this plot bunny jumped me carrot and all. _TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Treasures

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

AN: IMPORTANT!!!!! I've come back and added this comment after several reviewers have expressed their concern over this being "a Harry gets abused by his mate story." This is not that kind of fic. Lucius is under Voldemort's spell...they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder well not in this case! Harry and Lucius will end up together and Lucius will learn to appreciate Harry or I'll kill the s.o.b.

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter two. Treasures.

* * *

_Early the next day at Hogwarts..._

"When will he return?" Snape asked rubbing his sore wrists. Lucius had almost broken one of them and the other was still a little bruised.

"He'll be here Monday morning." Dumbledore informed Severus and Draco. _They had all had a busy night._

Although he knew Lucius had escaped a sure death Draco couldn't but feel nervous. _Harry potter his Father's submissive! Nothing would ever surprise him again_! "Will my Father be alright?"

"He'll recover from his injuries." The Headmaster answered diplomatically. _The Wizard had woken up seconds after his transfer to Potter Manor. It had taken his and Professor Snape's combined efforts to get the blonde subdued and away from poor Harry. The youth had been the victim of one of the man's hexes. Harry had shrugged the injury off and had simply told them to give Lucius' wand to Draco until his mate was himself. _"Harry asked me to give you this." The headmaster took a long slim case from his robe and handed it to Draco.

Draco took the case in awe. "My Father's wand!"

"Harry didn't want to upset your father by keeping it himself and thought that if Lord Lucius knew you had it he might be able to handle its absence better." _He personally doubted it but Harry had been adamant._

"My Father hasn't been without a wand since he was two! My grandfather told me so!"_ Draco had never really thought about that small detail. Of course his father could not have a wand while at Potter Mansion! _Holding the case with the outmost care he mentally wished Harry all the luck in the world. He would sorely need it when his Father woke up. "But how did he get a hold of it again!"

"Potter thought that it would be a show of good faith if he returned it to your Father." Severus supplied sarcastically. _The boy was a fool! Worse, he was a submissive fool!_ "First thing Lucius did was hex Potter! HAD IT COMING IF YOU ASK ME!"

"Severus!" Dumbledore hissed.

"Sheer stupidity should never be rewarded or excused Headmaster! Let's hope that Lucius genes cancel out Potter's when they procreate or the world may never be the same."

"With all respect to young Malfoy here...it was Lucius who landed himself in Azkaban once and Harry who saved him from it the second time!"

Severus turned with a sneer his hand traveling over his arm where the dark mark was. _He had never felt more hesitant to appear before the Dark Lord. As soon as the beast found out that his lover had been supposedly transferred to Azkaban's lower levels there would be hell to pay! And he knew he'd be doing some of the paying._

"What do you think the Dark Lord will do when he finds out that Father is in Azkaban's lower levels?"

"He will be angry naturally but I have already planted leads that will have him believing that Lord Lucius is indeed there." _The lower levels of Azkaban were used only for the Darkest Wizards! No one had ever escaped from there! _The Headmaster looked at Severus apologetically, "Severus it's up to you to take the memory to the Dark Lord." _His leads were crucial but they were nothing unless Severus went to Voldemort and showed him the implanted memories._

Severus kept a blank face but cringed inwardly. "Yes headmaster." _He was going to be tortured for the sake of Potter's and Lucius' love life! What a sick joke! The things he did for the light!_

"I believe you spoke to Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster asked turning to the young blonde inquisitively.

Draco nodded trying to keep the color from his cheeks. _Harry Potter, his now future step-father (...or step mother! Aghhh!) had accosted him in the hall two days ago. Harry had acted like an obsessed mistress and had questioned him about his father! The submissive had asked him about everything!!! It had been the most awkward conversation he had ever had. If it weren't for the fact that he's father's life would be forfeit if he didn't accept Harry he would've told the eager submissive to drop dead! He hoped Dumbledore would have a little bit of tact and not ask what had been discussed._

The weathered wizard nodded and then asked, "And what did you talk about?"

_Curious bugger, isn't he!_ Draco shrugged, "He wanted to set old grudges aside. We did. We may not be friends but we are no longer enemies."

Not really satisfied with the answer Dumbledore nodded nevertheless. _He had a pretty good idea of what might've been discussed but he wouldn't pressure Draco now. The boy had enough on his plate. _

Draco sighed in relief. _Thank Merlin he bought it!_

_-----_

At the same time at Potter Manor...

Harry sat next to the bed watching the blonde sleep fitfully. It was Saturday morning and he wouldn't have to be back to Hogwarts till Monday morning. That gave him two whole days to look after his mate. He had asked Draco about Lucius and although reluctant at first the young blonde had in the end given him priced morsels of information regarding the older Wizard.

Who would've thought that Lucius preferred coffee over tea, and that he took said coffee black! That his favorite colors were royal blue and grey and that although Slytherin, he secretly hated the color green! He hated sweets and his favorite food was Spanish rice! That he liked to drink a glass of red wine while he read in the evenings! Draco had also told him that his Father respected knowledge and decorum at all times. His pet peeve was people who bit their nails or mumbled their words. He hated Valentine's Day. He hated anything muggle and had once threatened his son for using a ball point pen instead of a quill. The last and most important thing Draco had told him had made him sad but at the same time had given him hope. It seemed that Lucius had always wanted to have a large family but after his first born Narcissa Malfoy had fallen gravely ill and had been left barren. A large family! His Lucius had never gotten the children he had wanted! Although Harry felt bad for his mate he knew this was his chance! As soon as he vanquished Voldemort he would get pregnant! He wondered how many children would make the Blonde happy...three, four, five? He had also asked Draco if he knew of anything in particular that his Dominant might like in bed. Draco had immediately looked harassed and folded is arms in front of him "...you mean besides preferring Voldemort to my mother!" Knowing that he had embarrassed his future step son, he had stopped after that.

Harry had stored all the precious information away, they were treasures each one of them.Treasures that would help him conquer his Dominant's love. He couldn't wait to fulfill his destiny so he could be there for his mate like he was supposed to.

Harry pulled his legs underneath him and got comfortable in the oversized chair. Professor Snape had told him that the potion would allow Lucius to sleep for a good six hours. He looked at the grandfather clock at the end of the room. Three more hours to go! Harry's submissive instincts had pushed his Dominant's rejection to the farthest reaches of his mind. That the blonde had grazed his arm with a hex and had called him everything from half blood to whore didn't matter. Harry knew it hadn't been Lucius but the Dark Lord's influence that had made him spew all those insults at him. Their union would not be easy at first but he was hopeful that he could win Lucius' heart. All he had to do was vanquish Voldemort and hadn't he been born for that? Lucius would of course reject him again and again...but he had to be strong not just for himself but fo their future family. Laying his head on the arm rest Harry closed his eyes tiredly and fell sleep.

----

back at Hogwarts...

Draco left for Malfoy Manor to see his Mother, the now ex-Lady Malfoy. They had a lot to talk about and much more to do before the weekend was out. Long after he had gone Severus sat in Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone all weekend?" The last thing he wanted was to tell the Dark Lord that Lucius had died!

"Harry's within his rights as the submissive partner to tend to his mate in private." Dumbledore commented sidestepping the question.

Severus rolled his eyes, "He'll try to hurt him again...you do know that, don't you?"

"Precautions have been taken."

"Restricting his magic? Yes I know you did that." Severus was worried about the boy. _Not that he liked him but the truth was that if Lucius strangled Harry, his life would be as_ _good as gone too_! _Merlin! Why did his life always have to depend on other people's actions!_

"I made Harry promise me that he would use his magic if Lucius got out of hand. He's never broken a promise to _me_."

Severus couldn't believe the man's naiveté! "REALLY?"

Dumbledore looked at his unbelieving friend with conviction. "Yes. Really."

"Tell me that you at least set a ward to alert you incase Potter needed help!" Severus demaded.

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Mr. Potter would not allow me to do so."

"Not allow you? Since when have you asked for his bloody persmission! Bloody hell! This is Lucius Malfoy! Death Eater! the Dark lord's Lover! His second in command! Whatta hell were you thinking!"

For once Dumbledore had nothing to say.

----

Excatly three hours later Lucius woke and without wanrning knocked Harry from the chair. Momentarily stunned the submissive could do little to protect himself from the blows the blonde rained on him. In a matter of minutes Harry's body was left bloody and broken while Lucius tried to escape. Unable to find a away out the blonde came back to question Harry but the youth was ready and cast a stunning spell at the blonde. Seconds later the youth lost conciousness.

----------------------

AN: I know it's short but I'm just beginning to sink my teeth into it.


	3. A witch with a mission

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

* * *

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter three. A Witch with a Mission.

* * *

It took Harry a while to get his bearings. _What had happened? Where was he? He couldn't see a damn thing! Why was he all sore? What the hell was he doing on the floor? Ok. Glasses first! _When a piercing pain hit him he remembered. He spotted the tall blonde on the floor not ten feet away from him. Ignoring the pain he scrambled to his mate's side. _Lucius! Oh no, he had hexed Lucius!_

Lucius was unconscious but other than that he seemed alright. _Thank Merlin! He'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt him. _Pulling his wand from his sleeve he levitated the Wizard to the comfort of the bed and then proceeded to floo Hogwarts. _Something was definitely broken and he was seeing double even with his glasses on. He needed Madame Pompfrey to look him over._

_**Back at Hogwarts infirmary...**_

Madame Pompfrye was in the middle of arranging some new potions when she heard the chimney come alive. Moving out of the room she was just in time to see Harry collapse on the floor.

"Sweet Merlin! Mr. Potter!"

_**Close to three hours later...**_

Harry's trip back to consciousness was in stages. First he heard voices...people were shouting, arguing! _Merlin couldn't they go elsewhere!_ Next, came the smell of antiseptic and medicine. Next came the feeling of coarse sheets rubbing against his bruised body. _He had passed out after flooing and was in the infirmary again. He had intended to just come for some potions and a quick check up! _Pushing the dull ache he opened his eyes.

"Silence! Be quiet I say. He's awake!" Madame Pomfrye ordered as she rushed to her patient's side.

"Here you go Mr. Potter." The medi-witch said offering him his glasses. Harry took them and quickly pulled them on.

"Thank you!" He whispered hoarsely as he tried to sit up _What time was it? How long had he been gone from Lucius? _

"Don't get up just yet Mr.Potter you have a slight concussion. And several bruised ribs."

_Great, then nothing was broken! _Harry couldn't help but smile

"Wipe that inane smile from your face you foolish boy! You could've been killed!" came the whispered hiss from Professor Snape.

"Severus!"

"Severus nothing! I told you this would happen! Lucius Malfoy is not a weak-minded idiot you can keep locked up like a fairy princess-!" The Potions Master shouted.

"They are veela mates!" Dumbledore interrupted. "They have to be together!"

Professor Snape shook his head angrily, "He's going to kill him!"

"No he's not! Don't say that! He'd never purposefully hurt me!" _Harry had had enough! How dare they talk about him and his mate? They had nothing to do with them! He would work things out! They would be happy!_

"You're in the bloody infirmary in case you haven't noticed! With a concussion and broken ribs!"

"They're not broken! They're bruised! And I know where I'm at! So stop shouting! We had a misunderstanding!"

"Arriving at ten for your eleven o'clock detention is a misunderstanding! This was a beating!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! He didn't mean it! HE DIDN'T!" Harry cried tears streaming down his face.

Madame Pompfrey pulled the distraught teenager into her arms. Harry buried his face in her shoulder. _The poor lamb... first Voldemort and now mate to the worst kind of Wizard! Would his suffering never end?_ "ENOUGH! Everyone out right now!"

"But-!" The Potions Master sputtered. _Why was he getting kicked out? The beating had been the Headmaster's fault!_

"But nothing! Mr. Potter needs understanding not someone to berate him for his mistakes Professor Snape! As for you Headmaster how could you think that leaving Harry in the presence of a Death Eater, even if he is his mate to be the best option! It's just as bad as leaving him with his relatives! From the frying pan into the fire, if you ask me."

"There were mitigating circumstances!" Dumbledore argued.

"I don't want to hear it! Out the both of you! Come back when you can figure out how to help him! NOW GET OUT OF MY INFIRMARY!" She ordered trying to calm Harry's sobs.

Both Wizards hesitated momentarily, "Well what are you waiting for? OUT!" the Medi- Witch ordered her eyes blazing furiously.

Minutes later they left.

"There, there Harry. You cry it all out and then we'll talk about it and figure something out." Madame Pompfrey whispered kissing the messy hair softly.

_-------------_

A whole hour later when Madame Pompfrey felt Harry was calm enough to listen to reason she began talking sense into the young Wizard. "Now how about you tell me what happened?"

"He hit me, but he didn't meant it! He doesn't know what he's doing!""

"I see." _Didn't mean it? Didn't mean to leave him alive most likely_. "I need to know some things Harry." The boy nodded mutely in her arms. "First, why did he beat you? Second, can you tell me why you think he doesn't know what he's doing?"

"He couldn't leave the Manor and he got angry. And he's my mate...we belong together...I feel it...but he can't." Harry murmured mournfully. _He was acting like such a girl but he couldn't help it...the veela inside him needed Lucius so bad. They both did_.

"He can't? I don't understand Mr. Potter. If he's your mate he has to feel the connection between you especially if you're both half veelas." _She was always kept in the dark when it came to most of the things that concerned Harry but that was about to change. _

"He's older than I am so during the time it took me to be born and grow up to receive my inheritance he did something to himself so he wouldn't be a veela anymore." He explained tiredly.

_Stop being a veela? That was ludicrous!_ "Mr. Potter one can not stop being a veela."

"I know but he did something so he wouldn't feel his veela side and..." Harry faltered unsure if he should tell the kind hearted woman about Lucius and Voldemort.

"Go ahead I'm here to help you young man."

"Will you try?" Harry asked hopefully.

Tipping Harry's chin to look into his eyes she promised solemnly, "Witch's honor."

"Thank you." He murmured wiping fresh tears away. After taking deep breaths he continued, "...he...he...he...hadhasarelationshipwithVoldemrt!"

_What did he say?_ "I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that."

Closing his eyes in shame Harry clarified, "He and Voldemort were lovers."

_Lovers! Oh sweet Lord!_ _No wonder the boy was so torn up!_ "Oh dear!"

"I was too late Madame Pompfrey... he'll never love me." Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

"Yes he will. You're he's mate Mr. Potter. His only chance at happiness, he can't love anyone else. No matter what he says or ...does." The Medi Witch explained trying not to shiver in disgust at the thought of Lord Malfoy and the Dark Lord together.

"But he hates me! I won't admit it to no one else but I think I can say it to you. I'm afraid he'll be able to ignore me and our bond. I'll die without him...I know it's only been months but I love him...I always have...and he loves...he loves the Dark Lord and it's killing me." Harry whimpered brokenly.

"YOU POOR BOY!" _Harry's submissive veela must be simply dying inside_.

"He loves him!"

"No he doesn't." Madame Pomfrey contradicted.

"but-" Harry looked at the medi-witch hopefully. _Was he wrong?_

"Harry you just said he doesn't know what he's doing. Lord Malfoy's under a spell the Dark Lord wrought up to control him. Lucius Malfoy is a veela. Veela's can love no one but their mate."

"You think so...he's got Lucius under a love spell?"

"Harry I don't even think it's a love spell he's got him under. But it _**is**_ a spell."

"Then I break the spell... that's easy."

"Probably not that easy...but when is anything worthwhile easy Mr. Potter. Merlin of all the mate's to end up with!"

Harry heard the disapproval in the medi-witch's voice and was unable to quench the need to say something nice about his mate. "He's got beautiful eyes..."

The medi-witch harrumphed. _Only a submissive mate would find something good to say about a mate like Lucius Malfoy_.

"You don't like him do you?" Harry asked quietly.

The medi-witch considered lying but opted for the truth instead. "I can't say that I do Mr. Potter...but I like you enough for the pair of you so I will still help you but only under one condition."

"Anything!" Harry's hope soared while the submissive veela celebrated at the thought of an ally.

The witch laughed lightly, "Don't be so ready to agree."

"I trust you Madame Pompfrey..."

The witch smiled, _Harry had such a kind heart._ "Alright then...I want you to promise me that you will never let him strike you again."

Harry knew it'd be something like that, "I know you may find it hard to believe but I really don't like to get knocked around."

"I'm glad to hear that because there is no excuse for someone striking another like he did you. Not one."

The youth nodded in understanding and then began almost afraid, "Madame Pompfrey when I'm around him I want to do whatever it is to please him."

_Sweet Merlin! Why hadn't Dumbledore taken a submissive veela's behavior into consideration before he left the pair alone! Surely he knew how Harry not to mention the Death Eater scum were bound to act. _"And that'll present a problem. Nevertheless, you must remember that he is not himself and until this connection with the Dark Lord is severed he may try to hurt you so you will have to be ready to protect yourself."

"..." Harry frowned and looked away. _He just wanted his mate to accept him._

The Medi-Witch sighed..._typical submissive behavior...What to do? What to do?_ "Harry look at me. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Harry looked up at the worried face. "YES."

"I'm going to help you...but you must promise me."

"What if he catches me by surprise?" Harry asked chewing his bottom lip.

Touching the boy's mouth light to make him stop the Witch was suddenly inspired. _If Harry wouldn't do it for his well-being then he'd do it for that 'Death Eater Scum of a Mate of his.' _Taking a deep breath she began "Harry... you have to think of the future. How do you think your mate will feel once all this is over and he finds that he abused you? He'll feel horrible! He'll hate himself for it! I know that's not what you want."

Harry looked stunned. _He had never thought of that!_ "I don't!"

"Good, then you need to promise me you're not going to let him do it again."

"I promise." The youth answered earnestly.

"Excellent! Now, I want you to take some more potions and rest for a couple of hours. While you do that I'll see how we can get this mess figured out. When you wake...we'll take you back to Potter Manor."

"OK. Madame Pompfrey...do you ...do you think someone could check on Lucius?"

"I'll get the Headmaster to do it. Now take this potion, it's for the concussion." Harry obeyed and downed the vial and gave it back, "...and this one here is for the bruising." Harry downed that one too. "Now lie down." Once Harry was under the covers she stood up smiling, "I'll be back in two hours."

"How long was I out Madame Pompfrey?" Harry asked stifling a yawn.

"Not long just a little over three hours so don't worry I'm sure your mate is fine."

Madame Pompfrey sat by until Harry dozed off. _Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy! What was this world coming to? _

Squaring her shoulders for a fight Madame Pompfrey called a meeting with Professor Snape and the Headmaster. _Lucius Malfoy was going to get his obsession with Voldemort over and done with real fast or the pureblood was going to wish he __**had**__ been dragged off to Azkaban!_

_-----------------_

Thanks for the reviews!

--------------


	4. Promises

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

* * *

The plot is all mine.

a Veela story

* * *

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter four. Promises.

* * *

Harry entered Potter Mansion feeling strangely calm. _Must be the potion_, he thought looking at Madame Pomfrey. _That or the fact that the Headmaster was also with him._

"Please don't hurt him." He pleaded his face flushed with embarrassment. _What kind of submissive was he that he couldn't please his dominant enough to keep Lucius' aggressive instincts at bay!_

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. We're the ones that should be ashamed for leaving you at the clutches of an over bearing-" The Medi Witch glared at Dumbledore angrily.

"He can't help it. He really can't!" Harry interrupted distressed by the Witch's words. "He wouldn't really hurt me!" Harry shouted stubbornly.

"Harry, he's not himself and neither are you child. The Harry I know would've never allowed him to-" The Headmaster looked at the young man patiently. _He had been so wrong to think that Harry could in his submissive phase deal with his aggressive dominant._

"He caught me off guard." Harry argued touching his bruised neck self consciously.

"Well we're simply here to make sure that doesn't happen again." Madame Pomfrey added patting the worried Veela on the shoulder. "The sooner we help Mr. Malfoy overcome his aggressive instincts the sooner he'll come around to seeing you for his true mate."

Harry remained silent but chewed his lip worriedly. _They seemed intent on helping him and Lucius. Maybe they **did** understand his compulsion to want to please the blonde even if it meant putting himself at his mercy._

"Harry, we promised not to hurt him and we won't but it's clear that he was under the Dark Lord's influence far too long to come around on his own. I swear no harm will come to him. We're here for the both of you."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry sighed in relief and led them to his bedchamber.

----

Lucius had woken up hours ago and had been fighting the binds but he hadn't been able to get free. He had fallen off the bed and lay on the floor more furious that ever before. _Stupid child! Merlin how he hated him! He would show him who was in control as soon as he got free!_ He was trying to stand when he sensed Harry close by. Stilling his urge to continue struggling he waited for the door to the bedchamber to open. To his surprise he did not only see Harry but Dumbledore and Hogwarts' medi-witch flanking the teen.

"The prodigal mate returns!" Lucius growled from the floor.

"Good day Lord Malfoy it's good to hear that you have accepted Harry's place in your life." The Headmaster began placing a hand on Harry's shoulder in support.

"I have accepted nothing. It's called sarcasm incase your too daft to recognize it!" Lucius hissed his eyes boring into Harry.

"I'm sorry I hexed you Lucius." Harry spoke diffidently stepping close to where the blonde lay. _Hadn't he placed him on the bed before he left?_

"I forbid you to call me by my given name you sorry excuse for a Wizard! You make me sick! You're revolting!"

Harry's breath hitched at Lucius' viciousness. "You're my mate."

"I don't have a mate!"

"YES YOU DO!" Harry shouted walking to his fallen blonde.

"You imbecile! How can you even think that an insipid child like yourself can ever share my life! It may come as a surprise to your addled brain but you will never hold my interest as-"

"As Voldemort did!" Harry accused falling to his knees before Lucius.

"As Voldemort does! Does! Do you understand!" Lucius corrected his stormy grey eyes looking the boy up and down before turning away in disgust.

"You are mine! You've always been mine even before I was born you were mine! We were meant to be together! You and me! Not you and him!" Harry shouted. _Voldemort again! Always Voldemort!_

"Never!" Lucius spat.

"Never say never Lucius!" Harry threatened before he ran from the room leaving Dumbledore and the Medi Witch to care for his unwilling mate.

-----

"Lift him onto the bed Headmaster. The sooner I get these potions in him the sooner we can leave." Dumbledore nodded his head guiltily. _He had never thought Lucius would be as disinclined as he was to accept the boy. Fool! He was an old fool!_ With a wave of his wand Lucius was lifted from the floor and placed on the bed.

Madame Pompfrey stepped forward and opening her bag took out a series of bottles and small vials.

"What's that?" The blonde's grey eyes darted from the vials to the medi witch and Dumbledore who was righting the mess in the room.

"Just a couple of potions to dull the edge on that tongue of yours!" Madame Pomfrey hissed uncorking several vials and mixing them together.

"You think to drug me, don't you?" Lucius shouted but the medi witch ignored him.

"Answer me you bitch!" the blonde hissed. Poppy's reaction was not made to wait. The hand against the blonde's face echoed through out the room.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore exclaimed going to her side.

Poppy ignored the Headmaster. "Listen to me Malfoy! I'm not your bloody submissive so I will not tolerate your foul words or behavior." She shouted grasping Lucius' lapel to keep him from inching away.

"Poppy there's no need." Dumbledore pleaded looking at the ajar door. _If Harry walked in on them he would be distraught to see Poppy treating his mate thus!_

"Oh yes there is!" Poppy contradicted grabbing Lucius by the jaw and forcing him to look into her brown eyes. Too shocked by the witch's audacity Lucius remained silent. "Now listen and listen good. For some unknown reason _fate _has given Harry your sorry excuse for a Wizard as his Dominant mate! The boy saved your sorry hyde from Azkaban! Not because you're a wonderful deserving person but because you're his veela mate and he is compelled to look beyond your horrific person and do so!" Lucius sneered and tried to look away but the nurse simply tightened her hold on the Wizard's jaw.

"Poppy please. Harry might come back." Dumbledore whispered. _He wasn't against Lucius getting an earful. In his opinion the pureblood needed that and much, much more but they had promised to help without hurting the pureblood._

But the medi-witch was too angry to stop. "He loves you as no one ever will! He will live for you! He will die for you and mark my words Lucius Malfoy by the time this is all over you will do the same for him or so help me!"

"So help you what? You bitch!" Lucius shouted struggling with the binds. _She had dared hit him! Had dared strike him! She would die! Merlin! She would die!_

"Lucius!" Dumbledore shouted looking at the door again.

"You're right I'm a bitch! I'm the worst bitch you will ever meet and this bitch is telling you that if you ever hurt Harry again I will tear your cold heart out and feed it to the basilisk that that dreg you call your lover keeps as a lap dog! Now open up your bloody mouth and swallow!" She ordered her eyes blazing.

_**on the first floor of the Manor...**_

Harry had ran to his father's study. He was on the first floor and he could still feel his mate's revulsion. He wiped his eyes and sniffled sadly. _Lucius had to love him...he just had to._

Almost a quarter of an hour later Dumbledore found him looking into the empty hearth.

"Harry?" the tall Wizard called out softly. Poppy was administering an unconscious Lucius a complete physical and he had decided to come looking for the boy.

Wiping his eyes Harry sat listlessly. "Is he alright?"

"He's sleeping right now." Dumbledore answered looking at the floor. _Should I tell him about Poppy? No, I'll let Poppy do it._

"Do you think the potions will work?" Harry asked signaling the Headmaster to sit down.

"They will. Especially at night when it's the most important." The Headmaster replied cautiously. _Severus had pretty much told him that they should work...should._

"Will he accept me Sir?" Harry couldn't help the emotion in his voice.

"He will in the end." Dumbledore replied diplomatically.

The Gryffindor smiled wistfully..._he_ _would... in the end._ "I love him already."

"It's in your nature as it is in his. It will come to him... just be patient." The Headmaster reassured the youth patting the slim shoulder.

Harry nodded and then felt his neck. _He wasn't in pain but the bruises were still there._ "Are you sure I should leave the bruises?"

"Most definitely my boy, Veelas are highly emotional. Lucius has thus far been able to keep his emotions except for hate on a tight leash. He needs to release them. Seeing those bruises...bruises that he caused will without doubt wreck havoc and help the veela in him to rise."

Harry nodded knowing what the Headmaster was referring to. "I can feel it...it's just a sliver but I know it's there."

"You hang onto that sliver and don't let go Harry...don't let go. Ever."

"I won't Sir. I promise." Harry whispered feeling calmer and maybe more hopeful.

Dumbledore couldn't help the small smile, "that's good to hear."

Minutes passed before Harry spoke again. "Headmaster?"

"Yes my boy?"

"I want to double my training." Harry spoke with such quiet determination that it caused the Headmaster to look at him closely.

"You're already training very hard Harry." The older Wizard murmured thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. "I want to do it nevertheless. The sooner I vanquish Voldemort the sooner Lucius will come around, right?"

"Yes that is correct. I'm afraid that all those years as Voldermort's partner is making it possible for Lucius to turn away from his veela side."

"...and from me." Harry added bitterly. _He would not stand by and allow the Dark Lord to take his happiness away, not without a fight._

The Headmaster agreed sadly. "...yes and from you."

Harry nodded and turned. His green eyes shone with an inner strength and fierceness Dumbledore had not seen before. "I may be weak in front of Lucius but I won't before the Dark Lord! Voldemort will die Headmaster! He took my parents. He won't take my mate away! I promise it!"

Dumbledore nodded cautiously. The phrase '_Hell hath no fury like a woman or in this case like a submissive scorned,' _echoed in his mind.

* * *

End chapter 4.

* * *


	5. Voldemort

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter five. Voldemort

* * *

Lucius could feel Harry looking at him and searched him out in the shadowy room. The obscenely thin boy stood by the door shifting nervously. _Trying to make himself interesting by not coming in._ _Probably thinks I'm going to feel sorry for him or something. _Lucius closed his eyes trying to work up the anger that would make him rise up and get his revenge on the boy for bringing him here but it fell flat. The potions and spells had dulled his fury making it impossible to get past the point of feeling irked. Closing his eyes tightly the blonde tried harder but except for feeling slightly put out nothing happened. _Well at least he wasn't feeling attracted, yet._

Feeling his mate's displeasure, small though it was, made Harry linger by the door uncertainly. Madame Pompfrey and the Headmaster had left a few minutes ago after performing several powerful spells that would curve Lucius' volatile temperament. As uncertain, as he had been about allowing someone to cast spells on his beloved Lucius Madame Pompfrey's argument had convinced him. '_Imagine how hurt Lord Malfoy will be once he accepts you and has to look back at all the horrible things he did to you. He'd simply die. Neither the spells nor the potions are going to hurt him. They'll just dull the edge of his temper so he doesn't cause you any more physical injury. It'll give you the opportunity to win him over dear.'_

"Are you going to stand there all night?" The baritone voice snapped Harry out of his reverie and he looked up from the shadows. Lucius was lying on the bed looking like he had been crucioed. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. "Feeling guilty are we?"

Harry knew he had to be strong in front of his mate for both their sakes but he found it almost impossible with Lucius looking at him reproachfully. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." Harry apologized righting his clothes and running his hands through his hair in an effort to improve his appearance. _Lucius couldn't stand people looking slovenly._

"...but you're not sorry you did it." Lucius growled sitting up on the bed. His long legs stretched out before him his silver eyes looking over to where Harry stood.

"I wish it could've been avoided." Came the apologetic whisper.

"I'm sure." Lucius murmured looking away. The spells on him were producing a buzz which was making it difficult to concentrate on his anger against the Gryffindor. _Stupid Witch! _"Well come away from the door my eyes are getting strained from looking into the shadows._"_

Feeling slightly hopeful by the fact that Lucius invited him in albeit rudely he stepped inside. Lucius was about to look away when Harry's face came into full view. Harry's left side was covered in bruises and his lip had been split open. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded his voice going up a few decibels. Harry immediately stopped confused by the question. "I don't understand." He murmured hesitantly.

Lucius moved from the bed and grabbed Harry by the arm before the youth could run away.

Harry jumped back the moment Lucius legs came over the bed and turned to run but the when the hand came around his arm he froze frightened. _Weren't the potions and spells supposed to prevent him from hurting him? Had Madame Pompfrey made a mistake maybe the Headmaster's spells hadn't been strong enough! Merlin! He didn't want to hex Lucius again._

Lucius pulled Harry to the opposite side of the wall where a large mirror hung. When Harry looked up he saw what Lucius meant, his face was covered in ugly green and purple bruises, he looked horrible. That his hair was a mess didn't help either.

"What's the meaning of this!?" the blonde hissed making Harry cringe. In an effort to calm himself the youth closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well!" Lucius demanded. He wanted nothing more than to pull Harry's arm from the socket but feeling the buzz in his ears become stronger he eased his hold on his mate much to the youth's surprise.

"You made-" Harry began but was silenced when Lucius released him without the signature Malfoy push.

"I know I made them. My question is why weren't they healed?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind and looked at his feet instead.

"You mean to tell me that that "quack witch" had enough time to shove every kind of potion down my throat but she couldn't heal you." The tall Wizard demanded.

Harry was torn between the need to appease his mate and the need to remain quiet. Madame Pompfrey had healed him but had left the bruising to vanish on its own to make Lucius feel guilty and make him think twice before he laid a finger on him again, or so she had said.

"I guess she forgot in the excitement. She gave me a potion when I first got to Hogwarts but..."

Looking at the bruised face the blonde shrugged trying to push his outburst away. _What did he care if Harry got treatment or not!_ _Still the Witch should worry more about healing and less about subjugating her patients_. "Incompetent idiot."

Harry watched the blonde pace the bedroom shocked that nothing had happened. Biting his bottom lip to hide his smile he remained quiet. _The potions and spells had indeed worked._ After several moments Harry cleared his throat and ventured to speak. "Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?"

Lucius was seething but he couldn't bring himself to act on his anger. _Damn witch! Damn Headmaster and damn Harry! They had him by the scruff of the neck and there was nothing he could do but wait things out._ _Voldemort would come for him! He wouldn't just dessert him! He had given him everything he had to come and get him!_ He was in the middle of his mental rant when he was interrupted by Harry's timid voice. _He hadn't eaten anything except for the blasted potions the medi witch had force fed him. The truth of the matter was that he was hungry, famished in fact_. Looking at him out of the corner of his eye he nodded, "yes."

The submissive veela kicked in almost immediately. "Do you want me to get you something? There's plenty of food. I'm a pretty good cook. I can make almost anything." The submissive supplied eagerly. _Nothing would make him happier than to make his mate something to eat._

"You cook? How domestic!" Lucius sneered and the youth stopped in mid step.

Pushing his anguish at his mate's disdain Harry replied calmly almost too calmly. "Knowing how to cook is not just a sign of domesticity Lucius it's- "

"I'm not interested in hearing anything concerning your cooking skills." The potions and spells might've dulled his instinct to cause Harry any physical injury but it had not dulled his tongue.

Forcing himself to ignore the acidic comment Harry continued. "Well regardless I can cook and very well." He finished with a stubborn whisper.

Lucius simply smirked. _Veelas were normally attracted to signs of domesticity but not him! Harry meant nothing. His words meant nothing. Just remember that Lucius and you'll win and he'll lose. _

Harry glowered from under his lashes. "So would you like something to eat?"

Cursing his stomach Lucius gave in,"Yes. I won't tell you what though, if you're such an eager submissive you probably made it your business to find out."

Harry's heart soared. "It won't be long. I promise to get it right away!" the youth answered turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" The brusque question froze him in his tracks.

"To the kitchens to... make dinner." He answered uncertainly_. Lucius had told him he wanted dinner, hadn't he?_

"You are not a servant! Act your station!" The blonde hissed in disgust before he resumed his pacing.

Harry hesitated once again. "I don't understand."

Lucius stopped for the sole purpose of glaring. _The boy had the mind of a servant!_ "Call the house elf and order dinner! That's what they're here for!"

Never in a million years would Harry have thought of that. He had a lot to learn but so did Lucius.

_**back at Hogwarts...**_

The Headmaster paced his office till dawn not worried about Harry but about Severus Snape. The Wizard had been called while he had been at Potter Manor. Although he trusted Severus with all his heart he couldn't help but feel anxious. Voldemort was a cold-blooded murderer and was not happy that his lover had been placed in Azkaban. He of course had faith in Severus' abilities to keep the truth from him but at the same time he ached at the thought of what the Potions Master was probably going through. When the wards flickered at around four o'clock Dumbledore exited his office and made his way to meet his friend.

Severus staggered past the gates at Hogwarts feeling like death itself. The Dark Lord had not been pleased with the information he had presented him. If he had had any doubts about the Wizard's insanity it had been confirmed today. Not happy with just torturing him he had arranged entertainment to lift his spirits. Said entertainment had consisted of two blonde muggle men performing under the effects of a lust potion while Death Eaters took turns hexing them. Unable to ignore the potions effects the men had copulated to death. Taking a deep breath Severus recalled the meeting.

_**flashback of Voldemort's meeting**..._

"Aren't they beautiful...Death is such a beautiful thing. Death, sex, power. It's an orgasmic combination. Lucius understood that." Voldemort smiled remembering his past lover while he looked on at the entertainment.

"It's regretful that he was taken then." Severus murmured looking on with a cold detachment he was not feeling.

"Regretful yes. Still...Lucius was getting old...I like them younger..." He smiled looking down at a Bella who had transformed herself into a young blonde boy of no more than sixteen.

"Young blood has its merits my Lord..." Severus looked away feeling uncomfortable Bella's new form. It reminded him too much of his Godson. Unfortunately the only other view in the room was the muggles being tortured. Fixing his stare to a point beyond the tragic pair Severus looked on with feigned interest. The way they were bleeding they wouldn't last very long.

Lord Voldemort chuckled, "Yes...I wonder if our dear Draco would be as intriguing as his father was..."

Snape's blood froze. _Draco?_ "Draco my Lord?"

"Yes, your Godson...Bring him to me."

Severus floundered for a few seconds. "It will prove difficult. Dumbledore hopes to gain his support...Aghh!!!!!!!!!!"

Severus never finished. He was thrown to the floor as the crucio wrapped around his body.

Wrapping his hand around Bella's now blonde long hair Voldemort tipped her head up _the Draco like face_ smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure it will...nothing worthwhile is easy...I want him with you when I call you next." Voldemort hissed smiling to those around him. In the background the muggles lay almost dead, entwined in each others arms their bloody hands twitched as they struggled to touch each other one last time. Wrapped in his own pain Severus looked away. Had he known what the Dark Lord had wanted the lust poition for he would've lace it with poison.

Releasing Snape from the curse Voldemort continued with a small smile. "If Dumbledore wants his support we must make sure _I_ get it first. The boy is young he can be molded ...Bella will help me. She's very adept at molding young boys. She was instrumental with Lucius...weren't you my pet?" The red eyes glittered dangerously. _Lucius might've been worth rescuing if he was still Lord of the Malfoys but he was nothing now. Draco on the other hand had the potential his father had once displayed._

Gasping for air Severus struggled to stand. "As you wish my Lord." He forced out.

"I expected nothing less." Voldemort murmured crucioing Snape again. The Potions Master clenched his jaws fighting not to scream in pain.

Hours later a tortured Snape had finally ceased wondering what it was that had attracted Lucius to the Dark Lord all those years ago. Merlin! He needed to talk to Dumbledore!

_**back at Potter Manor...**_

Harry slept under the thick blankets in the guest room as a tall shadow made its way towards him. Anguished silvery eyes raked over the slim form unsure of what it was that he was starting to feel. Unable to use his anger as a shield against the lure of the submissive veela Lucius knew he would not be able to last too long. The veela inside wanted to do nothing but take the youth in his arms but Malfoy rebelled against it. He had never felt more torn...he wanted Voldemort but he couldn't deny the attraction for Harry Potter. Clenching his hands he left the room as quietly as he had come. _Voldemort would come, he would. _

_-----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

AN: There you go another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review! I'm off to work on my other stories. Anyway read and review!

P.S. Just to let you know I've recently started a homepage where I'm posting HP artwork you're welcome to visit it. The pictures are all portraits and such. You can access it by going to my author page and clicking homepage. Just to let you know I think I'm a better writer than an artist but I try and enjoy both!

_-_

_-_

_-_


	6. His weakness

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter six. His weakness.

* * *

_a week after chapter five..._

After casting and dodging spells for over an hour Harry's training session finally came to an end. "Better Potter." Came the satisfactory comment from Severus Snape as he rolled his sleeves down and put his coat and cloak back on. "You're reflexes have improved but you need to concentrate more."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, "I want you to continue casting wandlessly. Mastering the art can very well save your life."

"All right Professor." Harry murmured somewhat absently and leant against the wall.

Snape frowned. He had noticed the youth's listless behavior for several days but had held his tongue hoping that things would improve. It seemed that he had hoped in vain. "How's Lucius?"

"Lord Malfoy is the same," Harry supplied dryly as he looked away. The pureblood had forbidden him from, using his given name in private or in public. Feeling the need to please the blonde, in anyway possible, Harry obeyed.

Snape frowned at Harry's address of the pureblood. "He's still being a stubborn prat."

Harry's nostrils flared at Snape's words, "He has a right to be distrustful." _No matter how bad Lucius got it seemed that he was unable to hold a grudge agaisnt the Wizard._

The wizard shook his head, "no he doesn't but what do I know."

"Exactly Sir." Harry answered crossly. _Where did anyone get off criticizing his mate_!

With a look that spoke volumes Severus walked out. _He needed to talk to the Headmaster. If things continued the way they were, Potter, who had survived the killing curse, was going to end up dying of a broken heart. Stubborn Lucius was going to accomplish what the Dark Lord had not, and he had sacrificed too much as a spy to allow it!_

Harry watched Snape leave in relief. He had been training non stop for over a week but the training was not what was draining him. Not only was his mate ostracizing him but out of necessity he felt had been dodging Hermione and Ron's company; his friends although well-intentioned were a curious pair and they could under no circumstances know about Lucius. Just imagining their reaction sent shivers down his spine. Dumbledore using the Dark Lord as an excuse had given him his own chamber and had rearranged his schedule so he could receive extra training. It had been a situation that had not pleased them at all.

Running his hands through his messy hair Harry tried to concentrate on casting wandless magic but it was useless; with a frustrated groan, he gave up and started thinking about his mate. After Snape's return from the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had accompanied Snape and him to speak to Lucius but the pureblood had refused to believe what he had been told. _His Master would never replace him, least of with his own son,_ he had said. After barking at Snape for his treachery he had unleashed his acid tongue on him. True he had not struck him, but the blonde's words had done more than enough damage.

Harry knew that years of living with the Durselys had left him needy of love and company. When he had found out he was a veela, he had been secretly happy because he knew that veelas were loved and cherished by their mates. All the heartache he had suffered at his relative's hands had ceased to matter. Then he had found out who his mate was and he had been afraid. Still he had promised himself to win the pureblood over, how naïve he had been.

It was quite plain that Dark Lord's presence in Lucius' life was more powerful than Harry's allure. Deep in his heart the youth was unable to blame Lucius. After all, what could a skinny, four-eyed, seventeen year old offer someone like Lucius Malfoy? Feeling his eyes begin to sting with tears, he slowly slid to the floor. _He was withering inside but worst of all Lucius was going to die because he hadn't been able to win him over! _

---

An unruffled Draco Malfoy was on his way to the library after speaking to the Headmaster about his stubborn father and Potter when he walked by one of the large dueling rooms and heard crying. Thinking he was imagining things he continued walking but the sound although fainter, was still there. Curious he retraced his steps and trying not to make any noise walked to a door and leaned in. _Yes, someone was definitely crying, most hysterically in fact._ Debating on whether to interrupt the person or not Draco listened in silence, when it became clear that the crying was not diminishing he turned the knob and pushed the door in.

_**Inside**__…_

Harry's wand lay at his feet while he sobbed uncontrollably. So overwrought was he, that he did not hear the large door creak open or the footsteps in his direction until he saw a pair of dark tailored pants before him.

Wishing he had kept on walking, the blonde swore under his breath. _He was not up to_ _this_. "Bloody hell Potter! What's wrong?" Draco asked in a mildly exasperated tone. _Like he didn't know! Damn his Father! Why couldn't the man just accept Potter and be done with it!_ _He was getting ready to drag the pair into a closet, lock them in, and forget about them for a week_.

Harry looked up but could only sob harder when he saw Lucius likeness standing before him.

Draco knelt before the slighter youth. _If this was Dumbledore's secret weapon against the Dark Lord they were in deep trouble_. "Potter look at me."

Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms. "Damn it Potter! Look at me right now!" The Griffyndor cringed at Draco's voice and briefly wondered if the young pureblood knew how much his voice was like Lucius'.

_Great! That's all I need a woeful submissive veela step-father... or mother…or whatever Harry was supposed to be_. Draco was most definitely not what one would call emotional and was unsure on how to handle the situation. However looking at the besieged submissive, the young blonde couldn't help but feel he had to do something, if for no other reason than because it involved his _jack ass of a father._ "Harry you need to get a hold of yourself." Draco said a bit more gently but that only made Harry cry harder. _Great now what?_

Looking over to the door he drew his wand and spelled it lock. _The last thing he needed was someone walking in on them as he tried to console the submissive._ Feeling uneasy he sat next to Harry on patted him awkwardly. "There, there Potter…you're fine….you're fine."

Hungry for comfort the slight youth threw his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. Draco squeaked in surprise but allowed Harry's proximity, _his father definitely needed to get his act together. _

_**Hours later…**_

Draco carefully and disengaged himself from Harry's death grip. The Gryffindor had fallen asleep holding one of his father's handkerchiefs; at least that's what he had told him to get him to stop crying. Draco liked control, if nothing else, and watching Harry and his father come undone under their Veela instincts had made him grateful that he did not posses the cursed gene. Still Harry was almost part of his family and the blonde felt obligated to help somehow. First thing was get to get his _step-whatever_ to see Madame Pompfrey; the Gryffindor needed to calm down.

_**in the infirmary…**_

Harry sighed deeply clutching the black handkerchief Draco had given him. Overruling the Gryffindor's protests, Madame Pomfrey had ordered him to the infirmary. Harry who had been worried about Lucius being left alone had argued because he was afraid he'd be late to Potter Manor. In the end Popmfrey had won and had quickly given him a calming draught which amazinlgy knocked him out_. If Lucius Malfoy was giving Harry a hard time then he could very well order his own damn dinner_.

_**very early the next day…**_

A very determined looking Draco invited himself to the Headmaster and Snape's morning meeting. "I'm telling you he's too emotionally unstable to beat the Dark Lord."

"But he seemed so focused." The Headmaster couldn't believe they were back to square one.

"That's what he shows you…but you should've seen him…he was clinging to me. Sobbing like a child." Draco shivered just remembering. _He still couldn't believe he had offered Potter a shoulder to cry on, that he had listened while the youth told him about his personal woes with his father!_

Snape sighed, "He _is_ a child."

"He's Dracos' age Severus." _It was true that Harry was small for his age but he was seventeen not ten!_

"I meant emotionally Headmaster. He, unlike Draco, did not have the support, the affection, and the security any normal person needs to grow up emotionally healthy and strong. Potter embraced his submissive veela nature happily because he thought he was going to get a caring, supportive Dominant."

"Yeah and look who he got." Draco harrumphed, "I swear he must've been jinxed at birth or something."

"I'm sure your father..." Dumbledore began diplomatically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "My father is a pureblood and the worst kind of pureblood. He's unfeeling, conniving, and dangerous. I should know; I'm his son."

"He must have some feelings." Dumbledore insisted.

"He does," Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "for those he deems worthy, besides this is not about having feelings Headmaster. I'm seventeen and I'm relieved to know that my life will not be ruled by veela instincts. Don't look at me like that. I have no interest in being ruled by anyone or anything but my own mind." Draco added noticing the Headmaster's startled expression. "My father thinks as I do but he was not as lucky. He's been fighting the veela for twenty years. For him accepting Potter is losing the battle and becoming what he's most hated and dreaded." He finished.

"But he still has to come around." The Headmaster supplied relieved.

"And he will, eventually. The problem is will Potter be able to hold on until then." Draco murmured.

"I don't believe so, not anymore." The Headmaster murmured rubbing his temples.

"I don't either so I think we should do something." Draco began.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sat back and smiled. "Make ny father jealous."

"Are you insane?" Severus exclaimed.

"No I'm practical." Both Wizards looked at the young blonde unconvinced. With an exasperated sigh Draco continued, "Look neither one is himself. They will end up together…it's in their nature! So, why not help them along? They'll thank us…eventually." He shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Severus rubbed his chin uneasily.

"Well do you have any alternatives?" Draco demanded. _His father and Potter had to get their things straighten out so the Gryffindor could focus on his training and kill Voldemort. The thought that the Snake Lord actually planned to subjugate him to his desire was enough to make Draco want, ney, demand to help! He hadn't worried about it before, but seeing Harry completely vulnerable had made him reevaluate his father's obligation to claim the Gryffindor. Harry needed a good buggering to keep him focused on vanquishing Voldemort and the youth's mate was going to give it to him. _Taking a deep breath Draco plunged in and explained, "One quality my father has that is all his own, is a possessive streak a mile long. I think it's a good idea if he thought Harry's attentions were occupied elsewhere."

"Are you sure that's safe?" The Headmaster shifted uneasily. _A jealous veela could be fatal._

"We have to be careful naturally." Draco commented shifting in his seat.

"It goes against their nature." Severus was worried. _Lucius was a cunning man he wouldn't believe it just like that._

Draco smirked. "Lucky for us there's precedence. What my father is doing is also not typical of a veela dominant? What I think we can do is make him suspect there's something going on. That should get his possessive instinct up and running. Father is an extremely jealous person, and now that his veela side is fighting him, he's not going to be able to control himself from wanting Potter."

The Headmaster frowned, "Who can we get to be the object of this supposed interest?"

"Me." The blonde smiled smugly.

"You?" Albus could only shake his head.

"Me." The blonde said with conviction. "It'll give me time to get to know him. He is going to be my father's mate after all." Draco explained. "Besides, I'm the only one that can get close without Harry suspecting anything."

Severus sighed. "We're not going to tell him then."

"Do you think he'll go along if we do?" The young blonde challenged.

With a nod Severus gave in, _he had to admit it, Draco had a point_. "Probably not."

Dumbledore looked from the young Wizard to Snape, "What if it doesn't work and Lucius doesn't take the bait?"

"Then I'll shove so much love potion down Lucius' gullet that he'll be kissing the ground Potter walks on for the rest of his life and loving it!" Severus cried passionately. _After warning Draco about Voldemort's intentions his cover had been blown and now he was a target of every Death Eater trying to make a name for himself. Potter was going to kill the Dark Lord or he'd make sure Lucius died a most agonizing death. _

After an uncomfortable silence the Headmaster rose to his feet, "I'm afraid you're both right. If things between them don't get resolved, it'll only be a matter of time before they both suffer and everyone else as a consequence."

_**at the same time at Potter Manor…**_

Lucius sat stoically by his bedroom window. _Harry had not come to sleep the night before and he had had to eat by himself. Not only that, but he had had to tolerate the house elves nervous hovering. Some bloody submissive the little brat had turned out to be. What had happened to all those promises about sticking by him? Well he hadn't wanted him there anyway. Good riddance was all he could say. _The veela only snarled in frustration.

_**at Hogwarts…**_

Pulling his cloak over his dark robes, Draco got himself ready for his first day with Harry. After his talk with the Headmaster and his Godfather he was more than ready to set their plan in motion.

_**Minutes later…**_

"Good morning Potter," Draco greeted the slight figure on the bed.

Harry who was being examined by Madame Pompfrey looked up and turned a bright red when he saw his mate's son standing in the room. "Good morning." He whispered, embarrassedly. _What would Draco think?_

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pompfrey said over her shoulder casting another diagnostic spell over her patient.

"Madame Pompfrey." The blonde nodded the witch's way. "I've come to escort Potter to the Headmaster's office."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _Had something happened to Lucius! Oh no! He shouldn't have stayed._

_**Out in the hall…**_

As soon as the door closed Harry turned to Draco in a panic, "Why are you here?" Harry asked. _Had Malfoy come to tell him Lucius hated him?_

"After last night, you still need to ask." Draco began looking at the embarrassed Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry." Hery rushed out.

The blonde waved the apology aside, "Don't be."

"You don't regret…you know…" Harry asked dropping his gaze.

Draco placed his hands over Harry's shoulders, "Why should I? We're going to be very close soon enough."

Harry looked up wide eyed. "I thought…I mean I felt that you weren't happy about it."

"I'm a Malfoy; we're never happy," Harry's eyes widened with deep hurt, "but we are pleased." Draco finished making the Gryffindor's heart soar with pleasure. _If he had somehow managed to win over his mate's son maybe he still had a chance with Lucius!_

"Now come along we need to talk in private." Draco murmured taking Harry by the arm.

Wanting to please his mate's son Harry complied. _Maybe he could ask Draco to put in a good word with his mate. _"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"The wedding of course!" The blonde exclaimed turning a corner.

Unable to control himself Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek in gratitude. The blonde tolerated the kiss and resumed walking. _Make him happy! Just make him happy!_

_**Behind a statue in the same hall…**_

Ron and Hermione stood frozen in their spots in complete and utter shock…_How had it happened? When had it happened? _

That morning the pair had found out that Harry was in the infirmary again and had decided to come and see him. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought that something like that could happen.

The red head turned to his girlfriend first, "bloody hell!"

Hermione tried to say something but for once she was speechless. _What could she say! Harry and Draco were lovers and they were going to be married! No wonder Harry was evading them! He was probably afraid of their reactions! _

Recovering an enraged Ron moved after his friend._ Malfoy had probably taken advantage of him! Oh no! That's why Harry had ended up in the infirmary! Draco had hurt him! _

"_Ronald where are you going?" _Hermione hissed grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"Where do you think? To kill Malfoy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and held on to Ron's arm. "Are you insane?"

"Me? Insane! Why don't you ask Harry that? How could he keep something like that from us?"

"Look at the way you're acting Ronald! The answer is quite obvious!"

Ron blinked once, twice, three times but in the end shook his head in confusion, "What are you talking about!"

"About you! You twit! Harry's never kept secrets from us…but he knows of your dislike for Malfoy and thinks you'll probably hold it against him!"

"Me! Me! I'm not the only one that hates Malfoy!" Ron sputtered offended.

Hermione blushed but remained unmoved, "I don't hate him! I dislike him…a lot."

"See!" Ron accused.

"No! You see. Yes, I dislike him, but I love Harry more. The poor guy was so afraid of our reactions that he kept it hidden. No wonder he's been acting so strange…"

"Well let's go talk to him." Ron turned to walk away.

"Not yet!" The witch cried alarmed.

"But he's afraid of our reaction! You just said it! We have to tell him he was wrong! That we understand." The youth barked exasperated.

Hermione's brow shot skyward as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "And do you understand Ron?"

Ron floundered before replying, "Well no, but I'll suck it up for him."

"And you don't think he'll notice! You don't think he'll feel terrible thinking he might've let you down. No. We wait and give ourselves a couple of days to get used to the idea, and _then_ we talk to him."

As much as Ron wanted to go after his friend part of him knew that if Malfoy so much as sneered his way the blonde would lose his teeth. "Maybe you're right…I don't think I could keep my mouth shut if Malfoy said something out of line. A couple of days might a good idea." _Who was he kidding? He needed more like a couple of years! _

------

_**That afternoon at Potter Manor...**_

Lucius sat holding the parchment that had been delivered by owl. Harry had written him an owl a foot long explaining why he would be unable to go to the Manor for a whole week. A whole week! As soon as the blonde had read that line the rest of the owl had ceased to matter.

_You sent him away, you fool!_ The veela inside him accused angrily.

_He's unworthy of me!_ Lucius growled in defense. _Who did he think he was? Little bastard, leaving him locked away like some trophy while he was out there with Merlin knew who? Well, he'd have to comeback and then he'd show him! If he thought he had been cold before he hadn't seen anything yet._

_He's ours. He needs to be claimed not ignored! _The veela growled.

Lucius closed his eyes tightly and pushed the voice away_. The Dark Lord mattered! Not Harry! Not a naïve, unworthy, little, half blood. He was a Wizard and he would remain one until the day he died! He was Lucius Malfoy, not some creature in heat! He would not give in…he couldn't. He had to be strong! _The pale Pureblood vowed. The veela for once said nothing. Lucius' potion induced obsession for Voldemort was getting weaker…it was just a matter of time before he became too weak to fight his veela self any longer.

**_two days later..._**

_Dear Father, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I'm writing to inform you that in hopes of strengthening the family bond I will one day have with Potter we have decided to spend time together. _

_Your son, _

_Draco Maximus Malfoy_

Only moments after the parchment was delivered a great murderous growl echoed the halls of Potter Manor.

**_four days later..._**

_Lord Lucius Malfoy,_

_I'm most happy to inform you that Draco and me are becoming good friends. Yesterday he accompanied me to pick out new robes and then he invited me to Maxim's. We sat in a private booth and talked for hours. He's so knowledgable; I couldn't help but be imprerssed. I'm so happy that we are finally getting along, aren't you? He'll be escorting me to the Minsitry for a public function. Don't worry about his safety I would protect Draco with my life just as I would you._

_Love you always, _

_Harry._

When Lucius left the dining room not a plate or chair was in one piece.

_**Six days later…**_

Lucius sat reading the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he had received that morning. Draco had openly allied himself with the light and had escorted Harry to the public function. The story, which had made the headlines, was accompanied by a picture of Harry and his son. Draco nodded into the camera and then leaned and whispered something in the Gryffindor's ear causing him to smile back shyly. Lucius silvery eyes glittered and he tore the paper apart. _How dare his son stand so close to him! How dare Harry look at him that way!_ _The little slut! _

_That's what you get for not claiming him you fool!_ His veela side screamed furiously.

Overcome by a jealous rage, Lucius rose from his chair and kicked the coffee table and everything in sight. By the time he was finished, the room was in shambles but the veela continued taunting him. Lucius' thoughts of Voldemort had finally been replaced with those of Harry. His once silvery eyes now held a tinge of deep violet…the veela in Lucius Malfoy had finally come alive.

-

-

-

_AN: _

Narcissa Gringotts here! Just letting you know that I will be changing my name to _'Ode to Snape_,' you can call me Ode. I have strong reasons for doing it but I won't bore you with the details.

Thank you for your never ending patience. I debated on whether to write an "_AN" _to let everyone know what was going on but I hate to receive alerts with _ANs_ instead of chapters so I stuck it out until I could actually post a chapter to explain the delay. What happened was that I enrolled in summer mini-courses and one of my teachers put Snape to shame. I had a lot of difficulty with said teacher, but I still managed to pass the class. The course just ended on Thursday, so I'm free to do as I wish until fall courses start up. Anyway, here's a chapter. I haven't written in a while so please don't be too hard on me if you find typos and such.

_**This chapter was originally only three pages long…it's now ten! Wow! **_

_**Thanks for your patience. Please don't forget to review!!!! **_


	7. Shout it out

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

Slash

* * *

HPLM

"Hell hath no fury..."

* * *

Chapter seven. Shout it out!

* * *

In an effort to evade McGonagall and _her charge,_ Snape had cut through the Great Hall and had come upon Potter looking at yesterday's Daily Prophet again. Potter had carried that newspaper with him all day yesterday and he had seen him looking at it during breakfast this morning. Except for a picture of him and his Godson Snape hadn't seen anything that would interest the young Gryffindor to the extent that he would carry the paper like a lover's love letter. Truly, if it weren't for the impossibility of Potter falling in love with his Godson, he would've thought the dark-haired teen smitten with Draco. As it was he could only smirk at the murmurs regarding a supposed affair between the two. With one last look at the solitary boy Snape exited through a side door and left to the Headmaster's morning meeting.

With books scattered around him, Harry sat in the deserted Great hall pondering last week and all that had happened. Draco had extended his hand in _friendship_, Snape and Dumbledore were both working with him and he was getting better. His Gryffindor friends were giving him time to get himself together. Everything seemed to be looking up but how he missed Lucius. Draco had told him that his mate needed time alone to think things over; the blonde had reassured him that when he went back to Potter Manor Lucius would be waiting for him anxiously. Harry had argued the point, but Draco was his mate's son and Harry sensed that the young pureblood wanted nothing more than for him and Lucius to get together. Draco, although no angel, was truly committed to getting his father to accept him. Harry who had thus far felt alone in trying to conquer the pureblood patriarch, felt that he now had an advantage. No one, not even the Headmaster or Professor Snape knew Lucius better than his own son. With Draco helping him, he couldn't but conquer Lucius' heart!

One of the things Draco had explained to him was that Lucius was a demanding Wizard and that if he dared hope to attract and keep his interest he'd have to pull himself together. He had explained that Harry had two goals in his life; one was to kill Voldemort and two, to conquer his mate. Whichever he did first, would hurry the other along.

He had been practicing hard for a week, and the Headmaster and Prof. Snape seemed impressed by his progress, so much so, that they had informed him that Remus, Prof. McGonagall, and Auror Moody would soon begin instructing him in other areas of defense.

Although busy during the day, Harry was unable to drown the loneliness that came upon him during the evenings. One such evening the sadness had gotten so great that he had skipped dinner and barricaded himself in his private rooms. Draco who had known something was amiss had banged on his warded door threatening to withdraw his assistance unless he opened up. When he had done so, the blonde had dragged him to the Great Hall. "You're skin and bones Potter. If you hope to give my father children, I suggest you start eating or you won't be able to carry for him." Harry who had never thought that his lack of appetite could hurt his mate's chance for a family, had sat and under the young blonde's watchful eye eaten more than his normal portions.

The next day he had written Lucius informing him that Draco had invited him to a restaurant. Draco who had stood over him as he wrote the owl had taken it from his hands to make sure it got delivered immediately. Sadly enough Lucius did not send an answer but as Draco had said, Lucius was not the writing type. A couple of days later Harry had been invited to a small public function. As much as he had wanted to refuse the invitation Draco had made him see that Lucius was a worldly wizard and would not appreciate a mate who was too anxious to be seen in public. Knowing that he had no choice but to attend, Harry had panicked but then Draco had offered to accompany him. _My father can only be pleased that they were both getting along,_ Draco had pointed out later.

Harry had to admit that the blonde's presence had been reassuring. "Smile for Father Harry," Draco had whispered in his ear as a photographer had taken their picture for the Daily Prophet. Looking at the picture now; Harry hoped that Lucius liked it.

"Hi Harry." A nervous voice interrupted his musings.

Folding the-day-old paper away, Harry turned around. Ron and Hermione stood not three feet away from him. "Hi guys." He murmured shyly.

"How you feeling?" Ron asked taking a small step forward.

"Fine." Harry answered pushing the long bangs from his eyes. _Draco had told him that he should get a hair cut or at last style his hair a little better._

"You look better." Hermione added when Harry remained silent.

Nervous that his friends would be angry over the picture in the Prophet, Harry rose to leave if necessary.

Guessing her friend's nervous intentions, Hermione ribbed Ron and the red-head finally reacted. "I see you're friends with Malfoy."

Harry tensed immediately knowing what was probably coming. "Not that I like the guy or anything but he seems to be helping you." Harry looked at his friend in disbelief. _Ok maybe he didn't know what was coming._

Feeling that he had to say something good about his future step son, Harry looked at his two friends, "There's a lot more to Draco, we're helping each other. He's been most kind to me."

"Harry look…" Ron looked around floundering, "I don't like the guy but if he's helping you, and you're happy then I'm happy too." The red head finished in a rush hoping it didn't sound too forced.

Harry's eyes widened and without warning threw his arms around Ron. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Hermione watched her friend hug Ron tightly and couldn't help the tears that threatened her eyes. "We're your friends Harry. No matter what. If a Malfoy is going to make you happy so be it."

Harry turned to Hermione with an undecipherable look in his eyes and enveloped her in a three-way hug.

"Good morning Harry." A refined and slightly bored voice broke into the trio's moment.

Harry released his friends and turned to see Draco looking at his perfectly manicured nails.

"Draco!" Harry greeted the blonde with a smile while Ron and Hermione disguised their wary looks. "I'm glad you're here. Ron and Hermione were just telling me how their not unhappy that you and I are well... you know, friends."

A perfect blonde brow shot up and Draco pulled away from the doorway. _So the weasel and little-miss-know-it-all were given Harry and him their blessing! If the fools only knew!_

"I'm shocked. Quiet frankly I'd figured they would've ostracized you for _involving _yourself with a Malfoy." Draco commented standing close to Harry.

"They're not like that Draco." Harry protested looking from the tall blonde to the guarded red head and Hermione. _Not anymore anyway. The first time he and Draco had been seen together Ron had had to be restrained; that Draco had made comments about his best friend's parents need for birth control had not made things easier_.

Wanting nothing more than to knock Draco on his pureblood ass, Ron breathed deeply before answering. "We're not Malfoy. Our differences are not important, our friend is."

"Really? Well that's good to hear." Draco murmured before turning to Harry. "Are you ready?" He asked touching Harry's face and then pushing the Gryffindor's hair out of his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron turning bright red_. Damn, they were so easy._

Oblivious to what such gesture looked like Harry grabbed his book bag and began stuffing his things in it. "Let me just get my things."

Crossing his arms Draco turned back to the pair.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Harry apologized over his shoulder. "I need a haircut and Draco has arranged for his barber to come and take care of it."

"Harry your hair is fine." Ron protested not wanting his friend to leave…_with Malfoy_.

"Not to a Malfoy, it isn't." Draco informed the red-head with a cool smile.

"Harry you don't need to get a haircut just because he says so!" Ron insisted.

Harry turned to his best friend with a pained look. "He knows best Ron. Please let him help me."

Ron opened and shut his mouth before he said something he knew he would regret. "Whatever you say mate."

Draco stepped closer to the besieged pair, "I'll ask you to keep the fact that Harry, as you might have rightly guessed, is involved with a Malfoy out of your gossip." He whispered knowingly.

Ron sputtered but in the end nodded his eyes blazing in anger. Draco smiled coldly. _Merlin! He was having so much fun! _

"We don't gossip about Harry." Hermione responded tightly.

"See that you don't." Draco sneered and walked away. "Rumors are just that, so long as you don't give them proof."

"I guess it could be dangerous." Hermione murmured.

Thinking of his father's veela temper the blond smiled cryptically, "You don't know how much. Come along Harry."

Harry stuffed the last of his things and turned to follow the Slytherin out. "Thanks guys! I'll see you at lunch!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Hermione and Ron stood looking at each other. "Did you see that?" Ron demanded enraged.

"I saw it Ron; I'm not blind." Hermione groaned trying to block the memory of their best friend walking after Draco like an eager puppy.

"He controls Harry, and Harry lets him!" Ron shouted pacing like a madman.

Hermione shook her head sadly. After seeing Harry so wrapped up in Draco's every request, it was clear that their friend was truly in love. "The things people do when they're in love."

Ron stopped shocked, "Don't say that! Harry's not in love with Draco."

"They're getting married Ronald. You heard it that day at the infirmary! They haven't been apart since then! You said you would accept it!"

"I THOUGH HE WOULD GET OVER IT!" The red head cried.

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley! Our best friend, Harry Potter is in love! He might already be pregnant for all we know!" Hermione hissed.

"No!"

"The infirmary Ronald!" The witch reminded the stubborn, young wizard.

"No!" Ron shouted vehemently.

"YES! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in love and they're getting married! "

"PLEASE STOP!" Ron pleaded covering his ears.

-------

The shouting continued but Rita Skeeter had what she'd come for. With hurried steps she found Professor McGonagall. "Ah Professor there you are! I'm afraid I got lost!"

"You attended Hogwarts yourself Ms. Skeeter. I don't see how that could've come about." The older witch pointed out knowing better.

"I know but that was such a long time ago. Oh dear! Look at the time! I must go!" The reporter exclaimed in a shrilly voice that made Minerva cringe.

"But you haven't interviewed any seventh years. That was why the Ministry granted you permission to come to Hogwarts."

"I know but I'll come back tomorrow or I'll just summarize something from memory. Do you mind if I use the floo in your quarters? They're closer!" The reporter explained walking towards the Professor's rooms. _For someone who had gotten lost she sure seemed to remember where things were._

_**An hour later...**_

The barber had left minutes ago and Harry sat in the chair stunned. _Wow the man really knew how to style hair! _

Draco who had sat quietly looked at Harry through the large mirror, "amazing what a snip here and there will do, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry's unruly hair had never looked better. _Lucius could not, not like it! Or could he? _"Do you think he'll like it?"

Draco rolled his eyes in amusement. _He had to admit that the Gryffindor looked …cute! If Harry weren't his Father's mate he might've considered making a pass_. "You look downright edible Potter. Of course he'll like it."

Harry smiled feeling reassured. "I wonder what he's doing. Do you think he's bored?"

Draco shook his head, "No. He's not a writer, but he is a reader."

Harry's eyes shone with interest. Another thing he had learned about Lucius. "He is?"

Draco couldn't help but smile, _Harry was a bit on the adorable side when he wasn't crying._ "Very much."

The slight young man sighed. "How can I thank you for all your help?'

"Just kill the Dark lord all right?" Draco requested with a calm voice. _Only he knew how anxious he felt that the git had chosen him as his father's substitute. _

"I promise." _It was the least he could do._ Harry thought rising to his feet.

Draco joined him. After giving himself a look over, he led the way out of the room. "It's time for class."

"Yes…Draco do you think I can go to Lucius today?" Harry asked feeling the overwhelming need to be near his mate.

"I think we should give it another day, don't you think?" _His father would be so starved for the submissive's company that he would be unable to keep Harry at arms length any longer. The owls he and Potter had sent along with the picture in Daily Prophet would only increase the urgency in the dominant to claim his young mate!_

"It's just that…" Harry wished he could somehow express the need he felt.

Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Tomorrow. Trust me. You can leave as early as you want."

Harry nodded reluctantly and walked down the hall. _One more night…he could handle it. _

_**The next day….**_

Severus was among the first to breakfast on Saturday morning. Relishing the peace and quiet, he served himself a cup of coffee and opened the Daily Prophet. "FUCK!"

Clutching the paper, Severus ran straight to the Headmaster's office. Along the way he was joined by a pale-looking Draco. "Did you see it?" the harried young man asked falling in step with his Godfather.

"I saw it!" The dark Potions Master hissed.

"According to Skeeter his two best friends corroborated the story." Draco informed his Godfather in a barely controlled voice.

"Granger and the Weasley boy?" Severus shook his head in disbelief. _He knew the trio had been having problems but for them to talk to Skeeter about Potter...no he couldn't believe it. _

The pair reached the famous Gargoyle and were about to say the password when the beast jumped out of the way to let a pajama-clad Dumbledore by. "Where's Harry?" the older Wizard asked anxiously.

-

-

---------

**AN: Thanks for your patience. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please be nice and review. I hope to post the next chapter this weekend.**


	8. Lucius Malfoy, Veela Extraordinaire!

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

Slash

* * *

HPLM

"Hell hath no fury..."

* * *

Chapter eight. Lucius Malfoy, Veela Extraordinaire!

* * *

Harry stood in front of the mirror nervously. _He was going to see Lucius today! After a week of being away, he was going to see him! He could hardly wait_. Gathering his cloak he moved to the fireplace in his room. After first opening the floo to Potter Manor he took some powder and was about to cast it when Dumbledore, Snape and Draco came through the door. "Thank Merlin you're still here!" 

Harry looked at the three Wizards nervously, "I was just leaving."

"You can't go my boy." Dumbledore announced quietly.

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Why not?" _He hadn't seen Lucius since last week; he had to go! He needed to be in his presence. Draco had promised it! _

A pale looking Draco stepped forward and handed him a newspaper. "Because of this."

Harry looked at everyone and then took the paper and read the Headlines. **_Pregnant BWL and Malfoy Heir to Wed! _**"WHAT! That's not true! It isn't!" the youth cried looking at the three Wizards crowding his bedroom. "Where did they get it? Why?"

"We don't' know my boy. The story was written by Rita Skeeter. According to her, she got the news from your two best friends."

Harry's mind reeled. "Ron and Hermione would never do this!" _They were his best friends! _

"I know that but I called them in to the office nevertheless." The Headmaster explained stepping closer to the stunned veela.

"We have to do some damage control quickly or this is going to get so much worse." Snape growled running his hand through his hair. _Would he never get any peace_!

Noticing the fireplace begin to burn with green flames, Draco turned to Harry, " you opened the floo to Potter Manor!"

Suddenly paling, Harry turned in time to see the figure of Lucius Malfoy stepping through the green flames.

**_Minutes earlier at Potter Manor… _**

A much more restrained Lucius Malfoy sat before the large fireplace waiting for his wayward mate. Seven days he had been away from his beautiful errant submissive. Seven day he had been denied Harry's presence, scent, …. and _favors_. And all because he had refused to accept him, all because he had rejected his true self. His veela nature! Never again! The sleeper had awakened and he was stronger because of it.

Young and full of pureblood insecurities, he had been an easy target. No wonder the Dark Lord had kept him subjugated with potions and spells! Subjugated before his true nature was strong enough to see Voldermort for what he was. The dark Lord must've known that Lucius would've never joined him once he came into his Veela inheritance. So he had seduced him with words of freedom from the supposed bondage he would suffer if his true self ever came afloat. Desperate to extinguish the supposed veela impurity, he had allowed the Dark Lord to seduce his body and mind to the point that he had become nothing more than the dark wizard's _pet._ In retrospect he knew he could only blame himself… and Voldemort and Bella. Oh how he was going to enjoy destroying them! How he was going to enjoy seeing them writhe in agony for everything they had done, not only to him but to his mate.

His mate. Oh Harry, won't you be surprised to see the true me and not the romanticized veela of books and faire tales. The tall blonde smiled predatorily remembering the sweet virgin scent of the petite Gryffindor. Leaning back he closed his eyes and imagined his lips on those delicate limbs. The red lips, the unruly raven hair and those luminous green eyes, pleading for his attentions. Attentions he would finally bestow on the young submissive again and again. With a satisfied smile, the dominant settled his long legs before him and got more comfortable. Looking up, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and smiled content with the transformation. Lucius Malfoy, wizard had been a handsome enigmatic creature. Lucius Malfoy, dominant Veela was that and so much more. Three inches taller he now stood at six feet four inches. His skin was paler and soft, his silver eyes were a deep violet, his one time shoulder-length platinum hair now fell to his waist. The aristocratic features were slightly sharper giving him an appearance of unbelievable power. A power he would use, not to advance the desires of an evil Wizard, but to protect what was his.

When his mate's snowy owl flew through an open window and dropped the Daily Prophet on his lap, Lucius rose to his feet with one thought on his mind, to claim what was his and punish anyone who had dared taint it.

When the floo in the room was opened, and no one came through, he did not hesitate stepping into the fireplace and calling out one name, "Hogwarts!"

-----

Harry looked at Lucius and felt his mate's aura reach out and grasp and explore his own in a possessive almost painful way. Gasping at his mate's non physical touch, the youth fell to his knees speechless. It was only after the Dominant had verified that the virginal scent and aura were still present that Lucius' jealous probing changed to warm and welcoming caresses. Ecstatic at his mate's attention, Harry rose and launched himself at Lucius. Satisfied that the submissive was where he would always be, at his side. Lucius draped one arm around the slim shoulders and pulled him closer. Whimpering joyously, Harry clung harder. Pleased with his young mate's reaction, Lucius turned to the three speechless Wizards.

Snape was the first to break the silence. "Lucius?"

Malfoy turned to the Wizard, the violet eyes boring into the dark ones before they moved on to his Wizard son. "You played a most dangerous game Draco."

Draco although uneasy, he'd never admit to scared, cleared his throat before answering. "Having him with you didn't seem to do any good."

"So you took him from me." Harry heard the words and felt betrayed. _Draco had kept him away on purpose! _Sensing his mate's distress, the tall blonde ran his hand up and down Harry's back before continuing with his son. Unused to his mate's touch or thoughtfulness, Harry moaned softly. Lucius was not a fool. He knew his son was conniving, self serving, and ambitious. But he also knew that, although not a veela, Draco loved him. _That of course did not mean that his heir didn't have a hidden agenda, Draco always did or he wouldn't be a Malfoy._

"It seemed the intelligent thing to do." The young blonde explained eyeing the door, just incase.

"Foolish boy!" Lucius hissed pointing at the paper Harry had dropped on the floor.

"It will be taken care of Lucius." Dumbledore assured him. "I'll make sure a correction is published tomorrow." _Veelas were a touchy and most unpredictable lot. Quite frankly he was surprised they weren't battling the Dominant off. _

"No correction shall be printed. Let things be." The older blonde ordered. Making everyone, including a dazed Harry, look at him questioningly.

"You question my wish little one." Lucius whispered his eyes glittering in challenge.

Harry shook his head, "No, never." He choked out feeling his chest ache at the thought that Lucius could be angry at him so soon.

Sneering at the putty Harry had become, Snape looked from the youth to his one time friend, "You're serious?"

"Until the Dark Lord is vanquished I must protect our future children-"

"You intend to im- impreg-pregnate him?" Dumbledore interrupted stumbling over the word.

"Naturally. It is a submissive's role after all. Isn't that right, dearest?" Lucius asked tipping Harry's chin to look into the desire filled eyes.

"Ahumm" Harry answered blushing happily. _He was going to give his mate children! He was going to have a family! _

Dumbledore saw his chances of finally defeating the Dark Lord fly out the window, "I MUST PROTEST!"

"Headmaster don't!" Draco warned the excited Wizard. _Merlin! Did the Headmaster actually think Lucius Malfoy was going to listen to him? If his very Veela, very dominant, very powerful, and very horny father wanted to knock Harry up so be it! It was their freaking nature to mate like bunny rabbits anyway! That Voldemort was still around was not going to stop his father! Surely Dumbledore wasn't naïve enough to think that it would. _

Dumbledore ignored the warning and plowed on with a single mindedness that had caused problems in the past. "How can he defeat the Dark Lord if he's pregnant! I can't allow it."

"Headmaster!" Snape protested and took a step away from his employer just in case.

"It's dangerous! He's too young to have children!"

"No I'm not" Harry contradicted the Older Wizard vehemently. "I'm not! I can have all the children you want! I can! I love children1 I do!" The submissive cried desperately.

_Harry was seventeen! Old enough by wizarding and veela standards to get pregnant! And from what he heard, more than willing to give his father a family. Dumbledore needed to leave it alone!_ "Let it go Headmaster!"

Seemingly deaf to Draco's warning, Dumbledore continued. "I'm sorry but I can't allow it."

Pushing Harry behind him Lucius stepped forward. "You seem to think you have a say in the matter!" _Feeling challenged and knowing he had to react accordingly or lose his submissive's respect Lucius thundered angrily_.

Harry heard the powerful voice and moaned in desire. _Lucius was so strong, so powerful, so domineering…he couldn't help it… he was turned on! _

Minutes later it was over. Dumbledore was sitting on his rump while Draco and Snape came out from behind the pieces of furniture they had used for cover. The room was in shambles and Harry and Lucius were gone.

"Oh dear!" Dumbledore exclaimed righting his hat and spectacles. "That was certainly stupid of me?"

"You think!" Snape cried helping the man to his feet.

"Well the floo is shut down." Draco announced walking away from the fireplace.

-----

Lucius stepped from the green flames with Harry in his arms. "Close it," he whispered.

With a wave of his hand Harry shut down the floo. Reassured that they would not be interrupted, Lucius carried mate to the master chambers.

Knowing full well what was coming, Harry closed his eyes and clung to his Dominant happily. Seconds later he was laid on a soft bed. Opening his eyes, he was in time to see his mate quickly disrobing. When Lucius was finally unclothed Harry could only marvel at the beauty of his mate. The handsome chiseled face, the silky long platinum hair, the piercing violet eyes, the strong broad shoulders, the muscled flat stomach, the long thick…Harry blushed and in his innocence wondered if he was made for something that large. Trying not to worry about it he moved his eyes lower and was rewarded by beautifully molded thighs and calves…with a groan he admired the gorgeous feet. Oh my! Even his toes were handsome!

-

-

-

**_AN: Don't kill me but I had to stop there! I have two exams to study for! Never fear though, I will be posting soon. So were you surprised by Lucius' reaction? I personally thought it was so him! Review and let me know! _**


	9. He's now a Malfoy

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

The plot is all mine.

* * *

a Veela story

Slash

* * *

HPLM

"Hell hath no fury..."

**Chapter warning: Some male/male action of the physical kind. Don't read if you're bothered by it. **

* * *

Chapter nine. He's now a Malfoy.

* * *

After undressing his young mate Lucius pulled back to take in the sight. His mate was slight, but that was not uncommon, most submissive veelas were smaller than their dominants. However small stature was one thing and starvation was another, so he did not like that Harry was so thin and would make sure that he gained some weight. The innocent face, he liked and cherished. The expressive emerald eyes were watching him with a mixture of nervous fascination and timid acceptance. The small nose flared sensing his arousal; the slightly wider hips arching in welcome.

Harry met his mate's violet eyes as the tall blonde leaned over him in contemplation. Magic and sight moved over his small frame in a slow procession of magical caresses. Far more intimate than any human touch they came to rest on his flat abdomen filling Harry with a sense of yearning that made him mewl in need.

Lucius watched Harry respond to him and smiled in approval. _It was always good to have a mate so ready and accepting of his dominant's needs._ Harry's submissive veela understood what he wanted and relished the idea of fulfilling his role in their relationship. Lucius had always wanted children but Narcissa had only granted him one. _True he loved his son, but inside he carried the sadness of not having more. His first wife, although not unkind, had made it quite clear that after Draco's difficult birth she would not carry anymore children. The decision had left him cold and empty but as a wizard he had reluctantly accepted the fact that he would never have, what he now knew to be his veela's yearning for more offspring._

Harry wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his mate but he knew that that would be unacceptable and a gross breach of their roles. As submissive, he had to show his dominant that he could and would patiently follow any instruction spoken or not. That he could carry out any task and that he would happily surrender his will to his mate. This was his chance to impress on Lucius how good he was for him.

Lucius half smiled and touched Harry's hip lightly making the Gryffindor moan and fist the sheets in anticipation. _It would be challenging to keep Harry satisfied. Such a young mate would be insatiable not only for sex but love. For the first couple of years he would have to make sure he pampered and made his love and desire for the small Gryffindor blatant. Harry's submissive nature was all too controlling and his home life, which his son had hinted at, made him vulnerable to slightest hint of rejection. But how could he reject such a perfect creature. No, Harry would always be loved and he would make sure the submissive knew it._ "You're perfect." He whispered against the youth's ear.

The words made Harry's eyes tear up with emotion. _Perfect! He was perfect. He wasn't a freak! He wasn't a burden!_

"You cry my pet." Lucius lips touched the falling tears tasting the saltiness tenderly.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered his hands touching Lucius arms desperately.

"Hush…hush…sweet Harry…sweet, perfect, beloved Harry." Lucius murmured between feathered kisses.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt his heart swelling with a sense of completion and acceptance. "Gods!"

"Beloved…always beloved…my sweet Harry." Lucius sealed his words with a heartfelt kiss that made Harry sob with emotion.

----

Lucius' ministrations were painstakingly gentle. Soft caresses accompanied by loving whispers filled with promises of happiness and never ending tenderness had Harry dazed with emotion. _He had hoped, had prayed, had tried so hard to be worthy of love, of someone who would care for him as he would of them and finally against every possibility it had happened._ He closed his eyes as his mate touched and explored his body never resisting, not even, when his mate reached his most private places.

With experienced hands the Dominant roamed the thighs and then moved to the slight hips while Lucius' mouth savored his mate's creamy essence. Perfectly timed movements combined with his mate's willingness allowed him to brand Harry's body with the most perfect magic. Harry gasped and arched blissfully as his Dominant brought him to new heights of awareness while swirls of green and red magic surrounded their heated bodies. Ready for his young mate's response, Lucius swallowed Harry's very being until there was no more to be had. Satisfied he moved his mouth up the delectable body while his fingers strayed between the slender legs.

Harry shuddered as the digits found his entrance and coaxed their way inside. Lucius knew that some degree of pain was necessary to establish his dominance over the submissive but he did not want that pain to take away from his need to satisfy the youth thoroughly as was his duty. _His duty….never had he had such a fulfilling responsibility; to satisfy his mate, to make him come, to make love to him again and again…_

Looking into the trusting emerald eyes Lucius bent down and claimed the sweet mouth in an exploring kiss while he worked a third digit inside the young man. Harry gasped into his mate's mouth but did not move away at the discomfort. _It would pass. He knew it would, Lucius would never hurt him on purpose._ Moving with the welcomed invasion Harry sighed and surrendered to the sensation.

Lucius's was rock hard but called on all his control to stave off his need, if only for a few moments more. A little later, when he felt Harry was ready, he pulled away. "Finally beloved. Finally." He whispered and turned Harry onto his stomach.

Harry turned without protest and allowed his mate to pull his hips up while he laid his head on the soft sheets. The long digits entered him once more, they moved in and out scissoring his loosened hole while Lucius settled between his legs and waited. "You're beautiful." He told him and then pulled out.

Harry moaned, missing the fullness, and moved impatiently. "Yes, you're ready my pet…you're ready." And with that Lucius thrust inside with one fluid movement.

"Ahhhhh!" Harry gave a strangled cry and fisted the sheets. _Oh gods! It hurt so good! _

Lucius murmured kissing the pale back,"…just relax…relax for me Harry…"

Harry nodded wordlessly savoring the fullness inside him. Knowing his mate was enjoying their time together, Lucius began thrusting inside. Angling to hit Harry's sweet spot, the blonde held the slim hips steady while the young man moaned and mewled in delight.

Their damp skins slapped together, the friction causing each one to gasp in uncontrolled desire. When their moment finally came Harry arched in complete submission and welcomed his wayward's dominant's seed inside him.

-------

Lucius touched Harry's damp temple lightly before pulling the tired Gryffindor into a tight embrace. "You were extraordinary." The blonde murmured feasting on the slender neck.

Harry's eyes shone as his body radiated with joy, "I pleased you."

"The question is… did we please each other?" Lucius asked pulling away before attacking the other side of Harry's neck.

With a sigh Harry nodded, "I think we did." He whispered before a frown creased his brow.

"As do I." Lucius agreed nipping the hallow of Harry's throat lightly.

"Do you love me now, Lucius?" Harry asked holding onto Lucius arms.

"I've always loved you Harry…" Suckling on the neck Lucius continued, "I just didn't know it."

The emerald eyes closed as he felt a warmth spread through his body, "Do you really?"

Lucius stilled immediately and looked into the emerald eyes sternly, "Do you question my sincerity?" _He was not the type to lie to his mate and did not like Harry thinking that he would._

"No never!" The green eyes widened sensing his mate's irritation and shook his head earnestly, " I just…"

Lucius pushed himself off the Gryffindor, "Just what?"

"I just didn't think you would ever accept me…I hoped so hard but…I'm just so happy." Harry whispered brokenly burying his head in his mate's shoulder.

Lying back on the head board Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry and soothed the youth with soft words and tender touches. "So am I. Now sleep we have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow."

"We do?" Harry asked sleepily.

"The Dark Lord and the press." Lucius whispered pointing at the forgotten copy of the Daily Prophet on the floor.

Resigned but no longer anxious Harry curled his limbs around his mate and drifted off to sleep while Lucius' Slytherin mind planned Voldemort's demise and their future happiness.

**_Meanwhile at Hoggwarts…_**

"We want to see Harry." Ron and Hermione shot from their seats as a harried looking Dumbledore entered his office followed by Professor Snape and a smug looking Draco.

"But he doesn't want to see you, either one of you." The young blonde cut in before the Headmaster or Snape could get a word in.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron argued looking guiltily at Hermione. The witch chewed her lip and looked away nervously.

"Really? So Skeeter got this from me then?" Draco glared at the pair and threw a copy of the Daily Prophet at the Gryffindors' feet.

"Unlike you, who's only hurt him, he's our friend." Ron said steeping infornt of Malfoy.

"You don't know a damn about me, or Harry, or us!" Draco hissed standing nose to nose with Ron.

"You're full of it Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"That will be enough Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore cut in as he took his seat behind his desk.

"You are so common." Draco spit out in disgust before he turned from the red-head.

Not one to back down Ron followed Draco until Snape stepped in his way, "You got our friend pregnant! You hurt him. That's why he was in the infirmary that night!"

"What?" Snape turned to glare at Draco. _What was the Gryffindor talking about now?_

"We saw you." Hermione supplied meeting the cold silver eyes.

"You were spying on him?" Dumbledore rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. _Curious little things, Gryffindors. _

The witch shook her head emphatically, "We were not…we were on our way to see him and saw you …both talking…and…" she trailed off knowing how it sounded.

"And decided to hide so you could eavesdrop." Draco snorted, "like I said common."

"Mr. Weasley for once you are advised to stand down and keep your mouth shut before you both dig yourselves a bigger hole." Snape advised folding his arms before him.

Shooting daggers at Snape and Draco, Ron continued, "And you're so fucking special…that's why you and your family is on the run from the Dark Lord."

Deciding it was time he said something Dumbledore rose from his desk. "Mr. Weasley that will be quite enough."

"Spying on them! What about what he did for years? What about his Father?"

Draco clenched his fists his grey eyes stormy, "Shut up about my family and worry about your own."

Snape wanted nothing more than to allow the two youths to go at it and get it out of their system. Something he would've most definitely have done had the Headmaster no been present but as the man was there, he grabbed Weasley's arm and pulled him away.

"I hope _he _rots in Azkaban!" Ron shouted emphasizing the he.

"Ronald!" _How were they supposed to be friends with Malfoy if Ron kept insulting the blonde's family?_

"Really? " Draco laughed sarcastically and shook his head.

"Yeah really. No one can save him Malfoy."

"Won't you be surprised?" Draco murmured knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked worriedly. _Draco couldn't be saying what she was thinking, could he?_

"Draco keep quiet!" Snape ordered turning on the blonde furiously.

"I'm supposed to marry Harry. He's pregnant, remember? Loves me, a sneaky Slytherin even though he's a Gryffindor. You don't think that a firm believer in the 'family unit' like him will stand by and let my father ROT in Azkaban, do you?"

"You're using him." Hermione whispered brokenly. "You're courting him because he can get your father out of Azkaban, aren't you?'

"That will be quiet enough Mr. Malfoy." Snape threatened his Godson. _The boy was enjoying baiting the Gryffindors too much. Did he want to get lynched or something? _

"Yes, I think it will." And with those words Draco turned to leave.

"You 're an ass Malfoy." Ron choked out with emotion.

"And thanks to your big mouths this ass has been publically declared not only Harry's lover, but the father of his child, and his future husband. I guess I should thank you both…I couldn't have done a better had I tried."

"I'LL KILL HIM!"Ron shouted launching himself at the retreating blonde. Tired of the red-head's temper Snape drew his wand. Ron collapsed paralyzed to the floor.

_**Hours later...**_

After Proffesor McGonagall escorted the two Gryffindors on their way with strict orders to keep away from Draco and his husband to be. The Headmaster and Snape sat in contemplation.

_Talk about loose lips sinking ships._ Snape thought tiredly.

"What do you suggest Severus?" Dumbledore asked resting his head back.

"We can't do anything until Lucius returns Mr. Potter to us." Severus murmured after a while.

Dumbledore immediately felt hopeful. "Do you think he will?"

"Lucius is not stupid he knows how important Harry is to this war and he knows that he and his mate can never be free to live their lives until the monster is vanquished. He will allow Harry to return but under certain conditions i'm sure."

"Conditions?" The headmaster asked apprehensively. _Lucius was a Slytherin, he could only imagine what the Wizard would demand...oh dear._

"Conditions." Severus repeated with a sense of foreboding.

Dumbledore nodded and then continued, "The press will want a statement the Minster too."

"Let's hold them off until Lucius makes contact."

Rubbing his temples to Dumbledore remembered the Malfoy heir. "Mr. Malfoy is certainly enjoying the little charade."

Severus snorted, "He's helping his father and is sticking it to Weasley and Granger, the boy couldn't be happier."

**_that evening In the Great Hall…_**

Meeting Ron and Hermione's glare head on Draco walked and sat in his usual place. After arranging the silverware as he did every night, he began eating while the students watched with a combination of trepidation and wonder. _Draco Malfoy was going to marry the most famous Wizard since Merlin himself? Or was he?_ _The blonde hadn't said anything. Maybe it was all a lie. Skeeter was known for twisting the truth, wasn't she? _The students whispered nervously back and forth and eyed the cool-looking blonde out of the corner of their eyes; even his own house didn't know how to broach the subject.

Sparing a glance at the teacher's table, Draco noticed the whispers and looks some of the teachers were casting his way. _Professor McGongall looked especially livid. If looks could kill he'd be a corpse_. Draco could only smile mentally; _he hadn't had this much fun in a long time._

After finishing his dinner Draco rose and walked to the exit where he turned around before stepping through, "Oh, and just so everyone knows, Harry Potter is now a Malfoy and officially off limits." With that announcement he left. The hall erupted into cries of astonishment.

-

-

**---------**

**AN: Thanks for your patience. Still swamped with school work but I'm still posting. Be nice and leave a review.**


	10. Going back

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury …

HP/LM

* * *

Chapter 10. Going back.

* * *

"You may be right Allistor but even if we broke the wards and went in there wands drawn Harry is not going to come to us. He's mated and you know how powerful the bond between newly mated Veelas is." The Headmaster explained trying to appease the impatient Auror. _Harry had been a__way for close to four weeks __and they hadn't heard a thing. Needless to say they were worried. What if Lucius decided not to let Harry come back__ As a submissive Harry would not only not argue the decision but would go along quite happily._

"Well we need to talk to him! You need to talk to him Albus! There was another raid last night and I've got four Aurors in St. Mungus while they're on their blasted honeymoon." The gruff Wizard shouted pacing back and forth.

"You seem to forget the nature of Veelas." Severus reminded the Auror as he sipped his drink. _He too had been thinking about the problem and yes__ he was worried. The Dark Lord's attacks were escalating in viciousness. No one had died, but that didn't mean a thing when you were dealing with a psychotic murderer_. After a while he looked up from his drink, "I think I can break the wards."

_**The next day…**_

"Thank you for coming Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster greeted the cool blonde from behind his desk.

"You said it had to do with my father." Malfoy had been dealing with the publicity of his supposed fiancée's seclusion. _He was__ quite enjoying__ the whole affair __especially when the Weasle was around, the red head turned all sort__s__ of shade__s__ of red when he was angry__ it was quite entertaining to see._

"Yes we need your assistance in calling both of them back." Dumbledore informed the young man hoping Draco would not shy away from what was needed of him.

"They're in seclusion in one of the most warded Manors in Wizarding England. So pray tell me how you plan on not only breaking down the wards but dragging out a pair of very ardent veelas. One of them, the most powerful dominant veela around and the other the most powerful wizard, next to the Dark Lord that is." _Draco had to be sincere because although he had seen his… Oh gods! Dare he say it!? His **step-parent** do a lot of powerful magic, the Dark Lord had been around for a lot longer and possessed a visceral hatred for the light that made him supreme in many aspects._

Dumbledore looked at the young man for a while before answering.

-----

Draco sat in shock. _Hell No! Absolutely not! "_Are you insane?"

"No Mr. Malfoy we are desperate. The light suffered another attack last night …we need to launch an offensive. We can no longer just wait to be attacked." The Headmaster replied gravely.

"Well fine! But I still don't understand why it has to be my blood that needs to be used to open the floo and why I have to go and interrupt my father's nuptials. Do you know how bad Veelas get when they're in …in...heat!"

"I don't think that that is the case Mr. Malfoy, but if it is, then you are the only one he won't kill… outright." Severus answered from behind the blonde's chair in his usual lethal tone.

Dumbledore glared at Professor Snape, _they were supposed to convince the boy to go into the lion's den not scare him from doing it._

Draco shook his head, _he didn't like the idea one bit_. "What makes you so damn sure…Sir?"

Snape shrugged_, he was going to get Draco's blood if he had to stun him to do it. Unfortunately, they also needed the boy to pave the way for them so he decided to soften the situation_. "You're his son and his heir."

Draco's jaw dropped. _That_ _was all the security they could offer! That he was his father's heir!_ "That doesn't mean anything! He's got a submissive who's dying to get pregnant! What makes you think that he just won't make another heir!" the blonde protested turning to the Headmaster angrily.

------

Harry woke up feeling better than ever and sighed sleepily knowing why. _Lucius was holding him tightly and all was well in the world_, until the fireplace sprouted green flames that is.

Draco poked his head in carefully and cringed when he saw the pair on the bed. _Just not his day he guessed._ Careful not to make any noise he stepped out and with bowed head stood until his father acknowledged his presence.

Lucius felt the presence of another male in the room and took Harry's wand from under the pillow and pulling the blanket tightly around his drowsy mate sat up to see a red faced Draco looking at the floor. Unsurprised that his son, probably with Snape's help, had gotten past the wards Lucius was still angry that the youth had dared enter his and Harry's sleeping chambers. "You had better have a very important reason for this interruption Dragon."

"Sorry about coming in through here…I had to come into the chamber you were in or the spell wouldn't work." Draco explained nervously still not looking up.

Harry peered over the blanket curiously and was about to greet the young blonde when Lucius looked at him in warning.

"It's been almost four weeks Sir." Draco said as if that explained the whole thing. _His father and Harry had been away for twenty seven days. Harry had to go back; his father had to let him._

"Really?" The violet eyes pinned the young blonde to the spot. "Step out. I will speak to you in the library."

"Yes Sir…" Draco moved to the door and then stopped. _Where was the library?_ Turning to ask his father for the location he saw the Veela move from the bed and cross the room completely nude. _Merlin! He was …he was…__damn!__ His father__ was …._ With a gulp the young blonde looked away and quickly left, _h__e'd jus__t ask an elf __where __t__he library__ was._

----

"Harry." Lucius called over his shoulder as he entered the large bathroom. Harry got up and hurriedly followed his mate inside. _Lucius did not like to be kept waiting._

----

The water was warm and felt wonderful on his sore muscles, especially _that_ sore muscle. Lying back he sighed, feeling the fingers rub into his thighs ever so slowly. "Yes right there." He gasped enjoying the attention his mate lent to his body. _Exp__erience certainly had it merits_, Harry thought as Lucius massaged him into orgasmic stupor; _he__ had never felt so cherished. Cherish__ed? Yes, __that's what Lucius did to him, to his b__ody_. The hands moved up his torso and the youth responded eagerly by parting his legs and arching his back.

"So anxious little one." Lucius murmured teasing the nipples with his tongue.

"Ye…yes!" Harry screamed as Lucius took one nub in his mouth and tugged before sucking on it till it was tender.

"Alas our honeymoon is over…." Lucius groaned feeling his cock harden and leak onto his mate's stomach.

"Oh please!" Harry begged hoarsely as Lucius slid down and parted his legs even wider.

Anxious to have the dominant inside him, Harry arched his back presenting his entrance. Excited by his mate's wantonness, Lucius slid inside in one thrust. The youth's emerald eyes shone brighter. With every thrust his legs wrapped tighter around the Veela's waist, savoring the fullness inside him.

"Look at me Harry!" Lucius cried wanting to see those green gems as he made him come.

Harry's emerald eyes met Lucius' violet ones; his body moving in rhythm to his mate's. Their lovemaking was slow and hard, fast and possessive and after what seemed like an eternity tender and consuming. When Lucius spilled inside him, the dominant clutched the young hips against him with such force that Harry cried along with the blonde. When the veela filled the submissive, he sat back and pulled the spent youth to his chest. Harry clung tightly, his brow damp from the exertion. Lucius buried his face in his mate's unruly hair relishing his sweet scent. "I've never lived 'till now beloved," he whispered.

Harry heard the words and felt his heart swelling with emotion. _Even if he died now, things would be all right…because he had __even if __for a little while__ known the meaning of __hap__piness._

-----

Draco watched the clock go tick tock, tick tock and still his father did not show. _Where was the man? __The thought that Lucius had __kidnap__ped__ Harry entered his mind but he shrugged it away. Kidnapping was too melodramatic for a Malfoy.__ No the pair was probably going at it again. Gods what a position he had been placed in! To act the part of Harry's fiancée while his father had his way with him in the next room. Well, not in the next room, but even the same house was too close for comfort. He wondered what was going on in Hogwarts. The Headmaster and his Godfather had sent him to convince his father to lend Harry out till he killed the Dark Lord. Somehow he didn't see that happening __but Dumbledore was an optimist. __Well he was still in one piece, so maybe there was something to optimism._

The door opened suddenly and a very refreshed Lucius and a very shagged looking Harry stepped through. "Very well let's go." The Veela announced moving to the fireplace.

"Excuse me….I don't understand." Draco replied rising to his feet.

"You came for us…well let's go then." The towering Dominant took his mate's hand as if making a point.

"I…I…all right." Draco shrugged surprised at his own stupidity. _Of course his father was going to come along, what had ever made him think he'd just let Potter go._

Harry smiled at Draco. Feeling his father's eyes boring holes into the back of his head, Draco murmured a quick greeting and moved away.

"Open the floo Harry." Lucius ordered handing his mate his wand back. Draco noticed the exchange but kept quiet.

-----

The trio stepped out of the floo into Dumbledore's office to find the Headmaster and Professor Snape waiting for them.

"Finally!" Severus cried rising to his feet.

"Good afternoon Lucius…Harry I trust you are well?" the older Wizard asked keeping the obvious surprise from his voice.

Harry smiled and stepped closer to his mate. Lucius immediately laid his arm across the slim shoulders and pulled him against him.

"We're glad you're back child; Professor Snape and I were just discussing recent events and how they will affect your training. We thought-"

"I'm afraid you need to ask Lord Malfoy about my future involvement with this war Sir." Harry said looking at Lucius diffidently.

"Oh …" Dumbledore trialed off wondering if they were going to have as much trouble as Severus said they would.

"Maybe we should all sit down." Snape murmured ready for the long road ahead.

------

"So what is the world saying about him?" Lucius asked taking the tea Harry had prepared for him.

"That he and Draco are engaged and that he is pregnant with his child." Severus replied watching Harry's complete submissiveness. _How in the world was this boy going to kill the Dark Lord!_

"What?" Harry turned a bright red and then looked at Lucius nervously.

"Let them continue thinking it….Harry is a Malfoy now." The veela said with half a smirk.

The Headmaster noticed Harry's proud expression. "I see…"

"Yes, I actually think you do Headmaster." Lucius said enigmatically. "Who is supposed to be training him now that he and I are bonded?"

"Well Auror Shacklebolt seemed to be doing a very good job. Proffessor Snape too and then there is-" The Headmaster was immediately cut off.

"Shaklebolt will no longer be training Harry." Lucius said with a wave of his hand.

"But he's very capable." Dumbledore said appealing to Lucius.

"He is not mated." The Dominant stated point blank.

Dumbledore caught on. "You're right of course …we'll have someone else train him in that field."

"Will I be able to continue training him Lucius or will you have me replaced too?" Severus Snape asked with a sneer.

Lucius smiled cynically, "you know what I'm capable of, you may continue."

"Lucius is there anything you can tell us that may aid us in our battle."

"The Dark Lord likes pain and the exotic in bed." Lucius announced unapologetically. Harry listened to his mate's insight and felt a coldness spread over him. The Dark Lord had once been the object of his mate's obsession and although their time had passed, he couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through his body.

Lucius sensed the anger through the bond and pulled his mate to stand next to his chair where he slipped and arm around the slim waist. Appeased, Harry smiled and leaned closer. _The boy practically glows_, Severus observed repulsed by the sweetness on the boy's face.

Draco controlled the smirk_; it wouldn't do for his father to think he was being disrespectful._

Snape rolled his eyes anyway, "Anything else?"

"Oh yes…much more." Lucius added dramatically.

Everyone's interest perked up and they leaned in attentively.

----

The conversation continued for another half hour before Lucius noticed the time. "It's past noon and Harry needs his rest."

"I don't feel tired" Harry whispered. _He really didn't__! H__e hadn't felt this good in ages__ in fact__. He felt as if he had been reborn._

"You need your rest." Lucius repeated expressionlessly and turned to the Headmaster. "I will be staying with my mate from now on. So tell the house elves to make the necessary changes in accommodations." _It was not a request it was an order and Harry held his breath. He had always had the greatest respect for Dumbledore and he could__n__'t help but feel a little bad about his mate's attitude__. T__hen again if it got him Lucius ..._

Albus Dumbledore nodded wisely. _Veelas were __temperamental__ creatures and this one had just agreed to allow Harry to help them in their fight for the light__. N__ot only that but he had also agreed to help__ himself! _ "Yes, of course but certain precautions must be taken…no one can see you."

"Naturally." Lucius whispered with a sneer. Seconds later, he transformed into his animagus form.

"You're beautiful!" Harry cried flinging his arms around the creature's neck.

"Oh my!" Dumbledore exclaimed taking a hesitant step back.

"Damn." Was all Draco could say, _h__is father never ceased to amaze him._

"Show off…" Severus growled looking away in disgust.

-

-

-

End chapter ten.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I've been working, doing my classes, passing my exams and have insanely started yet another story. It's titled a Halloween Tale. 

Would anyone care to guess what kind of animagus Lucius is?

Read and Review.

* * *


	11. An Ice Drake

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury …

* * *

HP/LM

Chapter 11. AN ICE DRAKE.

* * *

_**Voldemort's**__** lair…**_

The wizards bowed lowly before their master. The Wizard had beckoned them and everyone but Severus, the traitor, had answered the call. Knowing that the Wizard was probably suffering the effects of the dark mark, Voldemort continued the call.

**_Hundreds of miles away…_**

Snape dropped the vial he was holding and swore under his breath. Hoping against all hope that the Dark Lord would end the call, he stumbled to his chambers and fell into a sofa overcome by pain. Half an hour later the burning finally let up and Severus was able to get unsteadily to his feet._ Fates that be! The fucking bastard was certainly making his point._

_**Voldemort's** **lair**…_

"What do you have for me?" The snake lord asked from the shadowy throne.

"I received reports that say that Draco is not sincere in his affection for Potter." A new recruit reported.

"Really?" the Dark Lord steepled his hands.

"He's using him…to get his father out of Azkaban." The Death Eater continued.

_Lucius out of Azkaban!_ "Are you sure?" Voldemort leaned forward with interest.

"His best friends, the Wesley boy and the mudblood, where heard talking. They've tried to warn him but he won't listen."

"He must be very taken with our young substitute." The dark lord hissed softly.

"He does and says what Draco tells him, and since the Malfoy heir has sided with the light Dumbledore allows it to happen."

"I wonder how far Harry Potter will go to please his beloved."

"According to those who have seen him, there's nothing the boy would not do to for the Malfoy brat." The death eater added.

Voldemort nodded and smiled_. He had been looking for a chink in the boy's armor. He had just found it. Harry's love for Malfoy would be his undoing just like Lily's had been his._

_----_

**_Dinner time at Hogwarts…_**

"Hurry up Mr. Potter!" Snape hissed stepping aside in the platform_. His arm was aching to pieces and the brat was dawdling._

Harry made a face and went to stand next to the Potions Master. "Now everyone listen up!" Snape thundered over the surprised voices in the Great Hall. When silence finally fell around them, Snape motioned for Draco to step up as well. Too busy trying to spell the icicles that had formed on his beard without breaking it, Dumbledore hung back and let the head of Slytherin handle the introduction.

Draco looked around the sea of students enjoying the attention. "As you all know Harry Potter is now betrothed to the house of Malfoy." The tall blonde began and Harry smiled proudly. Ron who was still trying to accept the whole affair looked away in revulsion. Harry spotted the red-head's reaction and shook his head mentally_. He loved his best friend but Ron would never put his animosity for the Malfoys aside. "_Since these are dangerous times, for him especially, I have decided to give him a guardian that will protect him incase of an attack." The blonde continued.

The 'guardian part' seemed to get everyone including the faculty's attention. "The reason I'm making the announcement is to warn you to keep your distance." Draco turned to Harry and the Gryffindor motioned to a place hidden by dark curtains.

Heads turned and peered curiously over to the side. At first nothing could be seen but then a pair of violet eyes blinked at the crowd. When Harry motioned a second time the eyes blinked and then moved to the light. The whole hall gasped in awe, before them stood a White Ice Drake wings and all.

"Bloody hell!" Several students exclaimed as the creature moved to Harry's side.

"Beautiful!" Hagrid cried. Ice drakes were rare creatures native to the Swiss Alps. They weren't very big but they were fierce and loyal. This one was covered in silver and white scales and had violet slit eyes. He was about eight feet tall with powerful hind and front legs. Heavily clawed he made a most distinctive sound when he walked. In total he was about fifteen feet long and had spikes from the top of his head to the end of the tail. The wings which were tucked in, glistened in the light giving the creature an ethereal look. The nostrils were curved into what seemed a permanent sneer that reminded Hagrid of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

After a few moments Draco continued, "Now for those of you whose education has been limited." The blonde looked at several muggleborns, "Ice drakes do not breathe fire but frost, which means that he will not burn, but freeze you alive. They are protective and this one has taken a liking to Harry so kindly leave them alone. Anyway, you've been warned so don't come crying later."

The ice drake in question was standing next to Harry and proceeded to nuzzle his neck. Several ahhhs were heard forcing Snape to step in, in disgust. "That's all carry on."

Harry looked to Draco and whispered a thank you before walking off the platform with Lucius. Wanting his mate to be comfortable, Harry went to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. Once seated he grabbed two plates and served his mate before starting himself. His fellow classmates heard the drake crunch the chicken bones and cringed. Harry only smiled and patted its massive head.

Draco sat down with a smug face and ignored everyone. A loadful of girls and even some boys were looking at him with dreamy eyes._ To love someone to that extent! What they wouldn't give to be in Harry Potter's place!_

Julianna Grant, who had secretly harbored a crush on the Slytherin, looked at Harry coldly. _She knew she had never had a chance with the Slytehrin Prince but that didn't mean she had to like it. Eyeing Draco from where she sat, she wondered how the blonde had managed to get the Gryffindor to love him the way he obviously did. Draco seemed so cold towards him. Maybe her father was right, Draco was just using Potter to get Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban. Well if that was the case then there was still a chance for her._

_-_

_-_

**_An: I wanted to make him a cat; I simply adore cats, but I realized that he wouldn't be, astonishing enough. _**


	12. A Fury Stirred

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury …

* * *

HP/LM

Chapter 12. A fury stirred.

* * *

**_several weeks later…_**

"Don't! Stop it!" Harry's shout seemed to snap the beast out of its angry haze and he pulled back. The tail flicked back and forth irately.

Draco breathed deeply and quickly composed himself. "Here's your bag. You left it behind."

Harry took the bag looking at the Slytherin apologetically. "You got too close." He whispered in exclamation.

"I'll make sure not to forget my place again." Draco murmured, students stepped out his way as he left the hall. _He had only meant to touch the beuatiful scales._

Harry watched him go and moved close to Lucius' animagus. The creature's tail wrapped itself around his waist immediately.

-----

**_Later that afternoon…_**

"I tell you Albus something must be done!" Professor McGonagall demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Now Minerva…everything is going so well."

"Can't he at least be on a leash? Half of the student body is scared to death! Didn't you hear what he almost did to his …to his own son?" The Witch insisted with a furious whisper.

"You exaggerate. Why just yesterday I saw several students playing tag." _Well it had looked like tag._ "As for this morning, Mr. Malfoy didn't seem injured and he has not made any complaints regarding the incident."

"He was chasing them, not playing tag! And even if Mr. Malfoy doesn't complain which you know he would never do. You still have a responsibility to keep everyone safe. Poor Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are beside themselves with worry." Minerva was enraged by the Headmaster's reluctance to address the problem they had. "I will not put up with an overgrown white ice drake roaming the halls just because you don't wish to step on Malfoy's toes!"

"Can't you see the difference in the boy?" _Harry's defensive and offensive skills were blooming. The young man was flourishing and it was no accident. His contacts were telling him that the Dark Lord was planning something soon…he had to make sure Harry was prepared for it._

"I can, but that's not the point." Minerva aceeded twisting her hands agitatedly. "Harry is different, yes, but even he would understand that a jealous ice drake can't roam a school full of curious students!"

_When put that way, Dumbledore had to admit that the witch had a point_. "I will speak to him Minerva."

"You do that Albus. You speak to him or I will!" Professor McGonagall left the office in a big huff, so much so, that she tripped on a long-white-scaled tail at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"You!" she hissed venomously before stalking away. Harry came around the corner just in time to see Lucius tongue slither dangerously.

"What's wrong?" the teen asked rubbing the scaled neck soothingly. Lucius had taken to walking on all four legs so Harry could constantly massage his neck.

The ice drake eyes' half closed languorously and he soon forgot the witch. "It's time for dinner." Harry murmured and began walking towards the Great hall. The ice drake walked next to him; students who saw them coming quickly moved out of their way.

-----

"Geez Draco you couldn't have given him something else?" Nott whispered eyeing the beast sitting not twenty feet away from them at dinner.

"Shut it Nott. You don't expect me to trust my fiancée to anything other than the best kind of guardian." Malfoy answered seemingly preoccupied. He had asked to see his father last night but the Wizard had told him he would be busy. Draco had to admit that he was feeling pushed aside.

"Guardian…I always knew you were the jealous type but this is a bit overboard, isn't it?" the teen continued oblivious to his friend's hints.

"Nonsense Notty boy…A White Ice Drake is just what I needed to keep unwanted attention away from Harry. At least it solved the reporter problem."

"The Prophet is suing you." Nott reminded his friend.

Malfoy shrugged unworried by the legal problem. "It's their fault; they were warned not to get too close. Besides, everything was fine after they thawed him out." Draco said referring to the reporter his father had frozen.

"But it won't even let you near him. I mean the bloody thing hissed at you this morning!" Nott continued. "You'd think that after two weeks of you spending the evening with your fiancée he would know when to go to his corner!" the Slytherin snickered.

That's what everyone thought, that he was spending his evenings with Harry but nothing could be further from the truth. Everynight Draco walked Harry and his father to their chambers and then killed time at the east tower. "Merlin's beard!" Draco exclaimed angrily. Nott had turned into an annoying busy body and he had had enough. "My reasons for getting him an ice drake are my own. So kindly be quiet and let me be. Besides I stepped on his tail this morning. You'd be upset to if someone stepped on your tail too." Draco remembered that morning's episode. In an attempt to touch his father's silver scales he had gotten a hair too close to Harry. His father had immediately turned on him. Had it not been for the Gryffindor who had stepped in between them, he might've been seriously injured. Part of him had been afraid. He had never feared his father before; It was a strange feeling and he didn't like it. Sparing Harry and the ice drake one last glance he went back to his meal.

He had gotten several letters concerning Malfoy interests and he needed to talk to his father but the Wizard never had time. Draco had known that now that his father had found his mate, Lucius would **be busy** elsewhere; still he wished he could talk to him every now and then.

Nott eyed the beast from under his lashes and wondered why Draco would put up with a creature that had almost killed him. _There had to more to the dragon than met the eye. He let the matter drop for now. As the muggles were fond of saying he had bigger fish to fry. _

"Don't forget tonight's birthday party." Nott reminded the youth. "Everyone will be there."

"Lovely." Draco murmured not really listening.

"So will you be come?" Nott insisted needing to know. Julianna had made him promise to tell her if Draco would attend her birthday party. She said a friend of hers had a crush on him and wanted to know if the blonde would be there so she could dress extra sexy. Nott had smirked, like Draco would be interested in anyone else!

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "No."

----

Harry stifled a whimper as Lucius' tail moved up and down his thigh. _Training had gone very well. He felt himself getting stronger, and he knew that it was because Lucius was with him. His mate's animagus form had made things so much easier for the pair_. _Granted there had been a couple of incidents, but he shrugged them aside. Lucius hadn't meant to hurt anyone, besides there had been only bruises. Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of the table, was eyeing him nervously. Lucius was still sore at her for trying to take one of his scales; he had breathed on her. As a result she had gotten pneumonia and had been laid up for a week. Although he had felt bad for her, she had asked for it. Ron wasn't in too good a shape either. After asking his forgiveness, Ron had tried to resume their friendship but Lucius wouldn't have it and after a couple of run ins the red-head had diplomatically backed off. They still talked but it was done by owl._

"I'm stuffed." Harry murmured and pushed his plate away. Several students looked his way and got ready for the show. Harry's secret struggle with his pet's need to fatten him up was an odd thing to watch.

Lucius's head rose from the table and eyed his mate warningly.

Unable to meet the stare Harry grew flustered and looked away. "Really…I'm not hungry."

A snort was heard and frost came from the beautifully edged nostrils. _Frost, not a good sign_. Harry inhaled deeply. "I can't eat anymore."

The dragon laid his head down and turned from Harry, the tail sliding up and down slower than before.

"I really can't." Harry murmured apologetically.

Another snort and the tail stopped its caress.

"I'm never been a big eater."

The ice drake shifted a few inches away from Harry.

Harry bit his lip, "All right but just a few more bites."

The dragon turned to his mate and the tail resumed its caress. The whole Gryffindor table turned back to their food.

**_after dinner..._**

Draco walked Harry to his private chambers with his father between them. Except for this morning's episode things seemed to be going well. Harry and his father were completely happy and in love. Draco knew it was stupid but he felt left out.

"Well here you go." Draco announced as they got to Harry's chambers. "See you tomorrow." He said and made to turn.

Harry who had been quiet so far interrupted the blonde's retreat. "Would you like to join us inside?" _He had noticed his step son's attitude lately and felt utterly worried. Although Draco would die before admitting it, Harry knew that the blonde felt…lonely. Feeling he had to do something, the Gryffindor had talked to Lucius about it. The dominant had growled at him for it. How could Harry even consider worrying about someone who wasn't his mate! Much to his dominant's chagrin the young Gryffindor had not backed off. This was just too important to leave alone. Just because he and Lucius were going to start a new family, it didn't mean that his dominant's last one had ceased to exist. When they had left for breakfast that morning Harry had gotten Lucius' promise to speak to his son. Not used to having someone tell him what was what, the dominant had been in a foul mood, hence the ice drake's reaction after breakfast._

Draco turned with arms crossed. "Not if I'm going to get breathed on." The youth huffed and looked pointedly at his father; the Ice drake flicked his tongue and entered the room, the pristine white and silver scales glimmering in the candle light.

Draco shifted uncomfortably before following the animagus. Harry entered the room last.

As soon as the door was closed and warded, Lucius Malfoy shifted to his veela form. "You are unhurt." The older wizard stated looking at his son's thunderous eyes.

Draco sighed; he should really get a grip on his emotions or he was going to end up worse than a banshee. "Yes."

"I'll get something to drink…" Harry left, wanting to give them some privacy. Draco had done everything possible to help them and this morning he had almost gotten seriously injured. Harry had been frightened and it had taken a lot out of him to stand against his mate.

"You must never get that close again. Ice drakes like veelas are extremely possessive. I have both in me; next time I may not be able to stop myself."

"You'd kill your own son."

"I don't see you as my son in my animagus form Draco. To me you are simply a threat and the drake will not hesitate in doing away with you."

"You let others get closer to him." Lucius eyes brow shot up.

"Well maybe not, but I'm helping both of you! I don't want to bed him!" the young blonde sputtered.

"I know you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be alive."

"Are you going to be like this always?" Draco asked dropping into a comfortable arm chair.

Lucius half smiled. "Yes."

"Good grief." The blonde shook his head and tried to calm himself.

"You are my heir…I love you and have great respect for you. I will protect you to the best of my abilities but do not ever think that I will allow anyone, even you, to be close to him."

"I was handing him his book bag. I would never do anything to hurt you… or him. The idea that you would think so is driving me insane!"

"My mind tells me that you're right, but my new nature is too strong to be overcome. I'm sorry Draco."

"I guess… I understand." Draco rose to his feet and walked to the door feeling empty.

Lucius felt his son's loneliness and quickly went to him. Placing his hands on the youth's shoulders, he turned him around. Draco's eyes were glistening but he stubbornly looked away.

Lucius took a deep breath. What to do? When Draco leaned into him he embraced him and laid his chin on the blonde hair. "Thank you for being there son." He whispered and lightly placed a kiss on the top of Draco's head.

Draco felt the kiss and hugged his father tightly for a few seconds before letting him go, "I wasn't trying to get close to him...I just wanted to touch your scales."

Lucius heard the explanation and hugged his son harder. _He was such an idiot_. "I'm sorry son."

Draco nodded into his father's chest and moved away. "I'd like to talk to you about some business matters later on this weekened if you're not busy."

"Tomorrow night." The veela promised.

Draco smiled and rubbed his eyes. "Great. Good night father."

"Good night," Lucius answered watching him leave.

Just as he was about to open the door the youth turned,"Oh! Nott is asking a lot of questions about the ice drake…more so than normal…look into it," he added and then opened and closed the door after him.

----

Draco got to his empty dorm and fell into his bed fully dressed. Closing the curtains around him, he thought things out. _His father was an eight-foot tall, fifteen-foot long, silver and white-scaled, violet-eyed, frost-breathing Ice Drake. An ice drake who followed Harry Potter, his supposed fiancé, like a puppy. Not only that, but he was also a veela who was obscenely jealous and the pair had almost turned him into an ice block that morning. Could his life get any stranger? He was sure it could._

Seconds later, the curtains to his bed were opened, and a spell knocked him unconscious. His body was levitated through a secret passage way and he was handed over to three cloaked figures at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

**_The next day…._**

It was Saturday and Harry and Lucius woke up to pounding on their door. Frowning Harry tied a robe around him, and a bristling Lucius transformed into the ice drake. After making sure that Lucius was in his animagus form, Harry opened the door to find Dumbledore and Snape at the door.

"What happened?" Harry asked moving aside to let them in.

"Mr. Malfoy is gone." The Headmaster announced. The ice drake's roar echoed through out the school.

-

_-_

_-_

_AN: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!_


	13. Harry's Fury

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling

* * *

HPLM

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 13. Harry's Fury

* * *

Remus left the pub after having a few drinks and walked back to his rented room. He had been following a lead for _the Order_ but had had no luck. If there was Death Eater activity, it was too well-hidden. He might find something if he had more time, but the full moon was fast approaching and he had to get away for the change. When he came out of the alley he stopped and sniffed the air. Someone was close by, he drew his wand but was too late. He was caught by three simultaneous flashes of light. He staggered and fell to the ground, his wand slipped from his fingers as his world turned black. 

Bella walked over to the werewolf and smirked. _Her master would be so happy!_ "Quickly back to the castle!" She ordered and the werewolf was dragged back into the alley where everyone apparated away.

**_Voldemort's Castle..._**

Draco heard the rustling of robes and groaned. _What had happened? Gods everything hurt so __bad__. Why did everything hurt so __bad__? And why was he so cold?_ He opened his eyes but only saw blurred shapes shift back and forth. _Oh Merlin! Where was he?__ He groaned painfully and tried to move but found his arms and legs tied to something._

"Hello Draco." A voice whispered making him want to shudder. _Where had he heard that voice?_ The youth closed his eyes tightly and slowly opened them again. _FUCK_! Was all he thought before passing out.

**_Hogwarts, the Headmaster's office..._**

Harry sat next to Lucius who was holding him so close that his ribs hurt. Draco had been taken from Hogwarts and the veela was enraged. Luckily for everyone he had calmed Lucius enough to get him to transform into his Wizard self. He didn't think the school could take on an ice drake on a rampage.

"I demand the boy be questioned!"

"He has and he knows nothing. I also questioned the girl but she was obliviated so her memories are lost to us."

"Let me speak to them, I'll get answers soon enough." The blonde rose pulling Harry with him.

"We don't know who took him!" The Headmaster insisted.

"But we know who has him! He's my son! I won't lose my family!" Lucius thundered at the calm Wizard.

"Lucius you must remain calm!" professor McGonagall demanded.

"I won't have my son at that beast's mercy."

"Lucius-" Harry whispered afraid that his mate might lose control and turn into a drake again.

"No! Every minute I wait Draco is at his mercy! What do you think will happen to him Headmaster? Would you like me to tell you!"

"No Lucius, I realize what danger you speak off. Severus asked us to wait. Lets at least do so until he returns. He may have some news."

"Lucius let's give the Professor a chance." Harry whispered using allure to calm his stressed mate.

With a curt nod Lucius agreed, but tightened his grip around Harry.

-----

Severus entered the Headmaster's office two hours later with a relieved face. "The Dark Lord has him but hasn't harmed him yet. He wants him alive for now."

"The full moon is coming." Lucius whispered remembering one of the Dark Lord's quirks.

"He plans to mark him." Severus whispered.

The Headmaster looked from one man to the other. _He was missing something_. "Why on the full moon?"

"If Draco refuses to take the mark or refuses him, he'll have Greyback turn him. If he doesn't accept the Dark lord after that, he'll just hand him over to the werewolves."

"Why turn him Lucius?" Harry whispered.

"He's making an example of him. This is what happens to those that oppose me. He did the same to Lupin and his parents."

Harry bit his lip and took a deep breath."We'll get him back Lucius. There's still several days left. We can manage. I'll talk to Remus he might help us."

"Lupin is an outcast he knows nothing." Severus said in exasperation.

McGonagall shook her head, "We don't know that until we talk to him."

"Lucius, we'll get him back. I'll help you too. I'm so much better now! We can get him back!" Harry said trying to support his mate.

"No. You stay. I don't want you hurt or worse." Lucius made to stand but Harry wouldn't let him.

"It won't matter that I'm safe if anything happens to you," Harry whispered wrapping his arms around his mate. _If Lucius died trying to rescue Draco, he didn't want to live a second more_.

Knowing that Harry spoke the truth; Lucius nodded and left the office. Harry followed him close behind.

The Headmaster sat down slowly. _If Lucius went after the Dark Lord, __Harry would not stay behind._

"Now what do we do?" Severus asked angrily.

The Headmaster rubbed his eyes tiredly, "We assist them Severus. We all wish that Harry was better prepared but with Draco gone that's impossible now."

"He doesn't know Lucius is here or that he is Harry's mate. He'lll never suspect an attack." The witch murmured pointing out their advantages.

"No, all the Dark Lord has done is precipitate his demise."

"You think he has a chance?" Severus asked.

"I think that he does but we must all stand behind him." Dumbledore mused on the best way to lend support. _They had numbers now, they had surprise, they had a Veela who knew more about the Dark Lord than anyone alive, and they had Harry._

"Very well. I will try and find out where this full moon sacrifice is going to take place." Severus rose knowing he had to work fast.

"I will call an Order meeting and get a hold of Remus. He might have an easier time finding something out."

"Will you make an announcement about Draco's disappearance?" Severus asked leaving the office.

"Yes, but we must inform Narcissa first. Would you please contact her Minerva?" Dumbledore asked feeling his age.

_**At **__**Voldemort's**__** castle…t**__**hat night….**_

Voldemort looked the young blonde over and touched the pale skin with a bony finger. Draco tried not to shudder in revulsion and closed his eyes. He had never seen the Dark Lord up close and was shocked at the skeletal frame that stood before him. How had his fathered borne the creature's presence let alone the intimacy? "I have great plans for you." The Wizard whispered licking his thin brittle lips thoughtfully.

"I won't be your follower."

The Dark Wizard shrugged unimpressed. "As I said I have great plans for you…but I see that you will require some persuasion."

"Just kill me and get it over with." Draco barked trying to sound fearless.

"So eager are we?" the Dark Lord pinned Draco with a stare.

Draco knew he would suffer greatly before he died. He hoped he didn't disgrace himself too much before it happened.

"Does Potter love you boy?" Voldemort asked cocking his head.

"We're getting married." Draco answered trying not to sound too frightened.

"Yes…you were." The Wizard murmured with a cold smile. "So does he truly love you?"

"Yes!" Draco growled.

Voldemort smirked. "True love is rare young Malfoy. It looks beyond faults and handicaps. It can lift you up or tear you down. Will Potter die for you my pet?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Your persuasion and Potter's down fall of course!"

_**The next morning….**_

Remus was dragged into the cell and thrown on the floor. The silver chains were tied tight across his chest and he breathed with difficulty. Draco watched him from where he had been chained and swallowed hard. _If his calculations were right, it was three days before the full moon._

Voldemort strolled in and touched the werewolf with his foot but Remus was still under the effects of the hexes. _Pity._"I didn't want you feeling lonely so I had Bella bring you company."

"I won't join you."

"Keep saying that and you just might believe it." the Dark Lord said over his shoulder. "I got an owl to send, so I'll leave you to get acquainted."

Draco had watched his ex Professor groan and pull on the chains across the battered chest and closed his eyes. _Gods he was going to die at the hands of the werewolf if he didn't join Voldemort. Potter had said that Remus was not dangerous but the werewolf considered Harry family and he was anything but._ He looked around in panic and pulled on his chains to test their strength but they were too strong. He groaned and then felt the hair on his neck stand. Gulping and sweating profusely, he turned his head and found a pair of brown and gold speckled eyes looking at him before a furious growl filled the room.

Remus woke to find himself tired and weak on the hard ground. He heard chains clinking and smelt the distinct odor of fear and youth. Opening his eyes, he saw a young man with long blonde hair on the other side of the cell and felt the need to go to him. He tried moving but the silver chains held fast. When the young man looked his way he recognized him and growled realizing why he had been brought there.

_**Back at Hogwarts…**_

Harry lay next to Lucius trying to comfort his mate. They would wait for a location and if none was found they would both leave to find Draco. Harry, who had always been afraid of dying, was comforted by the fact that it no longer bothered him. He had found his mate and known happiness even if only for a little while. Death was no longer important.

"If anything happens to me, promise me you will kill him before you join me." Lucius' deep voice whispered in the youth's ear.

Harry buried his head in his mate's chest and nodded. _Hell would have no fury that would compare to his if Lucius died._ "If he kills you, he will die before I join you." Harry whispered with tears in his eyes.

Lucius tipped the chin and looked into the dark green eyes, "I love you Harry."

Harry clung to the words and to Lucius with all his strength.

An hour later, a black owl flew in through the chimney and Harry rose to take the parchment from its leg.

-

-

AN: Thanks for the reviews please enjoy.


	14. Moony's catch

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling

* * *

HPLM

Hell Hath No Fury

* * *

Chapter 14. Moony's catch

AN: Things are about to get a little dark. You've been warned.

* * *

_Beautiful as he is...he is not who I want._

The note was short and taunting and it had Lucius on edge. The Dark Lord had made it clear that Draco was not important to him. After years of being in his service, Lucius knew what that meant. Draco was about to become entertainment. Lucius had given everyone a day to prepare before he and Harry went after the Dark Lord.

_**A day later….**_

Draco's nostrils flared in dread as he saw Moony surface more and more through the weary ex-Professor. _Gods_! "Professor Lupin!" He called hoping to snap the wizard to the forefront, when the amber eyes took on a more human appearance the young man sighed in relief. The ex-professor had explained to him that he would try to hold the werewolf off but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to do so for much longer. They had been moved several hours ago and were now in a deep hole of about thirty feet in diameter. He could hear voices coming from above but couldn't concentrate with the werewolf so close to him.

Remus heard the boy calling him back from the darkness of his inner creature and groaned in exhaustion. _He had never had to fight Moony this long and he didn't know how much longer he would last. That Draco fulfilled Moony's requirements for a meal made everything so much worse. The werewolf was salivating at the idea of tearing into the young man. He didn't want to kill anyone! Goddess, please! Don't let me! _He murmured to himself as he felt his body stretch a little more. With a mournful cry, he threw his head back in defeat; seconds later, his cry became a triumphant howl.

Draco who hadn't taken his eyes off the man pulled on his own bonds when a pair of amber eyes bore into him hungrily. "Shite!" The way the beast was looking at him made him want to crawl out of his skin. _Gods! Someone come and get him!_ When Moony pulled at the silver chains once more Draco closed his eyes and tried to control a wave of nausea. He had never been so terrified.

Moony could smell the fear radiating from the blonde youth,_ it was intoxicating. Sweet fear of youth…he wanted to taste it. _Pinning a bound Draco with a stare, he pulled on the chains again and felt the links stretch ever so slightly. He grunted from the exertion and growled when he felt Remus trying to inch back into control_. _

_He had to hold him off until they were rescued! Don't kill him! Don't kill him!_ Remus shouted frantically.

_Hungry!_ The werewolf growled

_He's not food!_ Remus shouted.

The beast looked at Draco ravenously. _Food!_

_No! No! Not food! Listen! Not food_! Remus pleaded exhaustedly.

_Then what?_ The werewolf growled in exasperation.

_Was he getting through?_ Remus' heart jumped up hopefully, only to be crushed seconds later.

_Wizards were food! _The werewolf thought stubbornly.

_This wizard is not food! He's special. How to make the beast understand? _Remus thought frantically.

Moony gave a pull on the chains and paused._ Special?_

Remus' heart soared anew_. Yes!_

_Special…special…_The werewolf inhaled deeply and concentrated. _Yes, there it was. Very faint, almost non-existent._ Moony closed his eyes with a growl and inhaled again. _The wizard __**was**__ special!_

Remus was confounded but agreed readily_. Yes…not food…he's special. He's a fr-._

Moony growled low in interruption…_a veela submissive! _

Remus heard the words and fought his way to the surface._ No! _He cried in anguish. _It's Harry you're smelling! No! No!_

Moony's eyes speckled with brown as Remus made one last effort to resurface.

Ignorant of the facts, a terrified teen scooted away.

"Ah…I see you're making friends Mr. Malfoy." Came a hiss-like whisper from above.

Draco's head shot up. The looming figures of Voldemort and two death eaters stood close to the edge. With bravado he did not feel, the youth smirked weakly. "Yes…we've been reminiscing. You know how it is, nothing like a nice chat-"

"Before dinner?" the wizard finished making Draco pale even further.

_Yeah dinner, a pureblood steak_. Draco thought morbidly watching more shadows come to the edge of the hole, shadows with beastly yellow eyes.

Voldemort sneered coldly at the teen. "Will you join me Draco?"

"I think not…tattoos are so droll, don't you think? And no offense to your allies but I'm just not into fur." Draco heard the words and wondered in awe at his response. Where had the bravery come from? _He was cold; he was cunning, well maybe not, look where he was! But he hadn't known that he was brave. Not Gryffindor --don't-look-before-you-leap brave. Harry would be so proud. _When he heard the growling from above, his heart skipped a beat.

Voldemort shook his head. "Pity, really. I looked forward to having you take your father's place."

"You wish." Draco hissed angrily.

Voldemort scoffed and turned to Lupin. _It was obvious that man was keeping the werewolf in check, time for that to stop. "_I guess I'll just have to settle for your fiancée then._"_

"Harry?"

"Yes! I've thought about it…and I see no reason to kill him outright. What better way to demoralize the Wizarding World than by having their hero at my feet."

"He's stronger than you!" The teen shouted.

"You wish." The dark wizard countered with a deadly smile. "You will soon learn that there are worse things than being a pet or bearing tattoos Mr. Malfoy. I had thought of marking you but find you lacking…then I thought to turn you into a werewolf but you'd still be alive after that and Harry Potter would undoubtedly love you more. You see, you're no good to me alive so I've decided to do away with you." He announced peering over to the bound werewolf. "Lupin has long been a thorn in my side. Sneaking about trying to get my werewolf allies to switch sides," The Dark Wizard explained pointing at those around him. I can't tolerate him or you anymore," he finished and raised his wand.

Draco knew what was coming; shutting his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't scream too much. He waited but was surprised when Lupin received the curses instead of him.

Remus retreated. Physically and mentally drained, he shrank back and let a much stronger and resilient Moony take the brunt of the torture.

"I know the full moon is not for two more days but why wait. Did you know that pain can accelerate a werewolf's transformation? Survival instinct and such…Lupin hasn't allowed his werewolf to surface completely for years. This will be an outlet for the poor creature, don't you think? " The Dark Lord explained before casting a second Crucio at the battered beast. For once Draco could find nothing to say.

When the chains snapped, Voldemort waited long enough to see the werewolf pounce on the petrified youth before moving from the edge. He had discarded the idea of Draco as a pet shortly after getting him. _Although similar to Lucius, the younger Malfoy did not have the willingness or wantonness his father had possessed. Granted the potions he had fed Lucius for years had helped, but even he knew that those potions would've been null if Lucius hadn't possessed the veela gene. He supposed he could resort to torture but Draco was just not what he wanted…there was only one Lucius after all. _

The dark lord and his escort moved away at a leisurely pace while screams and painful gasps filled the chamber. _Pity, _he shrugged_ If there was anything left, he'd send it back to Potter_… He was almost to the other end of the room when the cheering and howling were interrupted by a ferocious roar. Seconds later a fast whooshing sound was heard and his Death Eaters drew their wands. Turning around he saw a large brown werewolf carrying the bloodied blonde. Rising on its hind legs the amber-eyed creature threw what seemed to be the lifeless body of Draco over one shoulder and then bounded off before anyone could do anything about it. Curses followed but although some found their mark Moony was not brought down.

Walking over to the edge, Voldemort called the piece of Draco's bloodied silk shirt from the ground and handed it over to one of his followers. "Send it to Potter." He whispered and then turned to the towering Alpha to his left. "Can you track them?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes…but Moony hasn't fed from wizarding flesh in over fifteen years. The Malfoy heir is as good as dead." The Alpha explained gruffly.

"Why take him then?" One of the Death eaters asked looking at the window the werewolf had escaped from.

_Ignorant fools!_ Greyback thought before answering. "Werewolves do not share their meals Wizard."

_**A while later…Hogwarts…**_

Harry took the parchment wondering at its thickness. He knew something was terribly wrong and looked over his shoulder to find Lucius staring at the parchment with an eerie look. "Open it." His mated ordered.

Harry unfolded the parchment and inhaled sharply when the once white fabric fell to the floor. Lucius' nostrils flared as his veela senses focused on the scent of his son's blood. "DRACO!" He thundered.

Harry looked from the bloodied fabric to his mate and shook his head in disbelief. "Not Draco! Not Draco!"

_**Far, far away at the same time…**_

It was hours later that a triumphant Moony came to a cave and entered it without a backwards glance. Moving deep inside, he came to a nook where he laid Draco's torn bleeding body. Tearing the remaining clothes from the blonde the werewolf settled and licked his future mate to heal and clean him. Seeing the strong slender body that would carry his pups Moony whined and impatiently nuzzled Draco. The werewolf was anxious to mate with such a sweet submissive. Submissives were good mates, better than regular Wizards. Wizards had to be very strong to carry werewolf pups to term, but submissives were naturally made for it. Turning a semi-conscious Draco on his stomach the werewolf began preparing his mate for their joining.

* * *

END CHAPTER 14.

* * *

Thank for your patience.

Review!

* * *


	15. Malfoy's don't die

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

* * *

Hell hath no fury

HPLM

WARNING: Two lemons, they are not explicit but just in case.

Ch. 15 Malfoys don't die…

* * *

**_Hogwarts…_**

Harry picked up the bloodied piece of silk almost fearfully and walked to his mate. He couldn't be dead! He thought frantically. Draco and he were friends now, they were a family. Gods! This couldn't be happening. Looking up into his mate's tragic eyes he knew it was.

Lucius closed his eyes tightly and clutched Harry close to him while his mind tried to grasp the fact that his first born was no longer alive. Shaking his head in disbelief, the tall blonde leaned on the wall and slowly slid to the floor.

Seeing his mate so broken, Harry sobbed and fell to his knees next to his dominant. "I'm sorry…Gods…I'm so sorry…" He whispered touching the desolate face before laying his head against the blonde's chest.

**_The cave….At the same time…_**

Lupin had tried to regain some control of the werewolf before the mating but with the full moon so close the Wizard had found an impenetrable wall between him and the outside world. Feeling guilty for not being strong enough, Remus could only hope that Draco would not be injured. _Please don't hurt him! Please!_ The wizard murmured again and again.

_Don't hurt him! T_he idea seemed alien to Moony's mind but he latched on it firmly. Hs mate would not be injured.

Draco tried to move away from the pressure behind him but a lethargic sense of well being stopped him from going very far. He opened his eyes but things were out of focus. He felt a warm breath down his back as his body was jerked forward once more. He tried to turn around but strong hands, or something else, kept him from where he was. His body was jerked back and forth again, but although his mind registered the motion, it failed to make the connection between the movement and the body that trapped his. The firm thrusts continued until a confused Draco heard a deep growl and hurried jerking movements took over. After a few minutes, the youth was filled. Moony pulled out bringing a painful gasp that made the blonde want to turn over. Not wanting to see his mate injure himself Moony bit down on the shoulder without breaking the skin. When Draco felt the pressure, instinct told him to back down and he lay immobile at once. Satisfied that the submissive would remain still, Moony licked the blood and semen that escaped Draco's battered opening. Numbed by the werewolf's saliva Draco murmured something indistinctly and quickly fell asleep. Moony nuzzled the overcome boy and settled his body over the blonde's, the cave was cold but the warmth from their joining and his fur would keep Draco from feeling any discomfort.

**_At the same time….a few miles away…_**

Greyback bent his head down and smelled the ground. _Yes, there it was Moony's scent and someone else's_. The large grey-backed wolf sneered knowingly; _Moony had gotten quite a catch. _

_Taking wolfsbane to control the wolf inside him, Lupin had been a traitor since he had been turned. Foolish wizard! Had the man expected them to do the same? Lupin had ruled Moony too long, but it was Moony who now reigned and_…Greyback stopped in mid-stride to take another whiff and make sure. _Yes, there it was the unmistakable scent of mating. Now that Moony had mated, the werewolf would never be subdued. _

_Lupin had often tried to get them to side with the Wizards but Greyback had never trusted the Wizard's motives. Now that Moony had surfaced and mated, making him the stronger of the two beings, Greyback was willing to talk_. Sitting on his haunches, the large beast threw back his head, howled a respectful greeting, and waited.

**_Back in the cave…_**

Moony's ears perked up. Rising on his hind powerful legs, he picked up an unconscious Draco and moved him deeper into the cave. Finding some hides he covered the blonde and after nuzzling his brow he moved to the entrance. _It had been years since he had seen or spoken to Greyback._

**_That evening at Hogwarts…_**

Severus Snape could still not believe that his Godson was dead. Other people died, not Malfoys, they were survivors. He rubbed his face and tried to shake the memory of Lucius and Harry showing him proof that Draco was no more. He had immediately analyzed the blood but it had been Draco's.

He groaned and shook himself dreading having to tell Narcissa. The witch was already beside herself with the boy's disappearance, he wondered how she would handle something like this. If she was anything like Lucius, it would not be pretty. The Dominant veela had hardly spoken a word; the only thing that came to mind was a Volcano ready to erupt. For once Severus felt hopeful on the outcome of this war. The Dark Lord might have survived Potter or Malfoy separately, but with both of them pitted against him Severus was confident that it would only be a matter of time before the bastard was no more.

Pushing his Godson's memory and Voldemort to the back of his mind, Severus continued with his brewing.

**_Same time Voldemort's stronghold…_**

Greyback walked to the center of the room while his pack looked around untrustingly.

"News?" Voldemort asked looking from beneath his hooded robe.

"Potter is holed up at Hogwarts and plans to attack you as soon as he can find you."

"Stupid boy…" the Dark Lord hissed. He had expected the boy to seek revenge but so soon. The child was too emotional to ever succeed.

"Stupidity we can use Master! He's young and weak! Not your match!" Bella shouted shrilly.

"His love will be his undoing," Voldemort whispered caressing Nagani's head before the gigantic snake slithered away.

The dark lord pinned the gigantic werewolf with a red stare, "You know what to do."

"Yes." The werewolf growled before turning away, his pack followed close behind.

"Bella…I think it's time we let Potter know where we are, don't you think?" Voldemort hissed.

"YES!"

_**Miles from Voldemort's stronghold…**_

Bloodjaw, Greyback's beta, received the Apha's orders and passed them on. They were simple enough to understand "follow my lead." Looking at the rising moon, the beta and other werewolves settled for the transformation impatiently. _To kill during the full moon was the ultimate homage to their Goddess, too bad the battle would be the next evening._

**_Back at the cave…_**

The first thing that came to mind, was that he was completely and utterly covered in thick goo; the second, that he was naked; and the third, that he was not alone. It was on his third realization that Draco sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked pushing his loose blonde hair from his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them again and then noticed something extremely odd. _It was dark but he could see! How could he see in the dark? And why did his bum hurt!_ When he heard a growl coming from his right the blonde whipped his head around and forgetting his new ability or the distinct soreness, grabbed the hide that was at his feet and scrambled to the other side of the cave. "Stay away!" Draco shouted covering his privates as best as he could.

"Up." Came the guttural growl, as the large werewolf moved closer to the panicking blonde. _The full moon was almost upon them and he would soon be unable to communicate verbally with his mate._

"What the hell happened?" The blonde murmured wincing as his bum came in contact with the cold hard wall behind him.

"Mate!" The beast growled stalking the young man around the cramped space.

Draco shook his head, his eyes glittering in the dark. "You're drunk! Where's my clothes? Give me my clothes you flea bitten door mat! Give me my damn clothes!" The youth growled launching a kick at the approaching werewolf.

Although the kick did not injure Moony, it did shock him into immobility long enough for the blonde to push past him. Unfortunately, the blonde did not get very far.

"Get off! You bastard! Get off!" the youth shouted kicking, biting, and scratching as he was dragged back.

Moony pinned the youth but Draco wouldn't stop struggling. "Cease!"

"Get off me!" Draco shouted pounding his fists against Moony.

Angry that Draco was proving uncooperative, the werewolf flipped him on his stomach and pinned him with his muscled body, his hard member against the slender back. "My Mate!" the beast growled.

Even as Draco shook his head, something inside crumbled. _They had mated…they were mates._

"MATE!" Moony growled nuzzling and rubbing the youth's body more calmly. "Mate," he whispered, licking the side of Draco's face.

The blonde inhaled deeply recognizing the scent that was now imprinted on his body. _Shite! Could things get any worse?_ When Moony started licking his back side and lower he knew they could. "Not that!" The teen growled as he slammed his head on the hide covered ground.

Although the blonde was healthy and six feet, Moony was still much larger so he made sure that the blonde was not only completely stretched, but that he was covered in numbing saliva. Once the moon was high, Draco would transform for the first time and Moony would mount him._ Nothing guaranteed pups like mating on the full moon._

Draco couldn't help but gasp as the werewolf licked every part of his body. _Bastard was going to make him come! He didn't want to come_! When the werewolf took the blonde's member in his mouth and the long tongue wrapped around it, Draco threw his head back in abandonment. "Oh fuck!" he shouted thrusting into the warm mouth. _What ever he was feeling he did not want it to stop! He had had sex, but never like this! It was so primal and he wanted more of it! Crap! Why did he have to be such a horny teen?_ Overpowered by the sensations Draco forgot all queries and shouted. "Do it again!"

When the transformation finally begun, Draco was too overwhelmed with Moony's ministrations to fully register the intense pain that came with it. Moony growled delightedly as he pinned Dracos' white furred body beneath him and proceeded to claim him. With a guttural growl, he pushed inside the smaller wolf and was more than pleased when the pup pushed back and not away.

* * *

**AN:**

**I thought long and hard on whether to post immediately, but since I kept you on hold for such a long time I decided to do so. Oh well! Hope you like it. I will be posting only on this story. When I finish it, I'll move on to the others. Ta Ta!**

**Leave a review!!**

* * *


	16. The Price

The characters of Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling.

* * *

The plot is all mine.

a Veela story

* * *

AN: IMPORTANT!! Mention of necrophilia in the chapter. If you don't know what that is, look it up first. You've been warned.

* * *

Slash

HPLM

* * *

"Hell hath no fury..."

Chapter sixteen. The price.

* * *

_A few hours after their mating…_

The white-furred wolf whined stubbornly, _Moony wanted him to just lie here! Why?_ With a growl, he scrambled off the ground and ran away as fast as he could but the large werewolf was upon him in seconds. _Damn it! _The pup whined as he was pulled back, his claws leaving their mark on the hard ground underneath him.

Biting down on one of the much smaller hind legs, an impatient Moony dragged Draco back until he was safely tucked under him. The smaller wolf whimpered in aggravation and tried to throw off the beast, but Moony brought his weight down onto his mate. With a half growl half groan, the younger wolf succumbed but his silver and amber eyes spoke volumes.

Draco's inner wolf was not happy. _What_ _was the fun in just laying here? He wanted to run, to play, to eat_. Sniffing the air, he picked up the scent of a buck and his mouth salivated. _Food!_ He whimpered in hopes that his mate would let him up, but the beast bore his canines in warning. With a pitiful whimper, the younger wolf slumped on the ground and pursed his lips in what could only be called a pout.

Moony had been struggling to keep his mate warm and safe but the new werewolf was being a handful. _Weren't submissive veelas supposed to be compliant to their mate's wishes?_ With an impatient growl, Moony met his mate's eyes and bared his canines. _He had to make sure his mate behaved or his seed would not take. _When Draco slumped down in defeat, the dominant barked approvingly and began to lick the top of the white werewolf's head. Draco felt the coarse tongue over his fur and sighed in exasperation.

Part of Moony knew he was being a _mother hen_ about his new mate but he didn't care, he was thirty eight years old and had never mated with anyone thanks to Lupin._ Lupin, that filthy coward! _The werewolf thought licking his mate's ear_, torturing him with the wolfsbane potion, never letting him run free during the full moon as was his right! Never again, he was mated now and that made him stronger than the foolish wizard. _Moony growled triumphantly, _he couldn't wait for Lupin to wake up and find that his wizard's-will would for ever be subservient to his werewolf-needs and instincts. _It was in the middle of this thought that Moony caught a scent so faint that he thought he had imagined it at first. Raising his head from his task, he inhaled deeply. _Greyback and someone else. _Growling in warning at his squirming mate, he moved off Draco and scanned the area.

Two shadows were moving stealthily towards the pair. Draco, who picked up on the foreign scents, stuck close to Moony and moved his tail back and forth in agitation. _Two dominants! What did they want? _The pup thought growling_. _

Greyback did not try to disguise his approach; there was no sense in it. Only werewolves planning an attack would try to hide. His business with Moony needed to be out in the open or nothing would be accomplished. Their earlier talk had proved promising but he needed a definite answer so he could plan.

Draco sniffed the air contemptuously and moved closer to brown-furred beast. The approaching werewolves were males, powerful, and dangerous but so was Moony. Looking up at the wolf that stood much taller than him, he was sure that his mate could defend him if need be. Rubbing his head against his mate in gratitude, Draco took a step back and allowed Moony to stand before him. Moony puffed up with pride when he saw the white submissive step back allowing him to face the other dominants. It was clear that Draco, at least in wolf-form, knew who was in charge.

Because of the full moon, the werewolves had lost the power of human speech and were now communicating in growls and barks that only they could understand. Draco, who was newly transformed, could get the gist but knew he would need to have some things explained later.

"_Greetings!"_ Greyback began looking from Moony to the smaller werewolf that dared bear his canines at them. "_Pureblood brat!" _The Alpha glowered at the young submissive's gall.

Moony, who was a werewolf of a few words simply growled threateningly and blocked Draco's figure. _"He's my brat Greyback, remember that!"_

"_Yes he is." _The Alpha conceded dryly_. _Looking away from the half hidden form, Greyback changed the subject quickly_. He had bigger moon beams to catch. "We fight tomorrow." _The Alpha announced with several barks.

_Fight? Fight who? _Draco thought furrowing his brows and stealing a look at his mate.

"_The Wizards…?" _Moony asked as the young wolf looked his way.

"_They will come… and their savior will come after you." _Greyback growled meaningfully.

Draco concentrated on the whines, barks, and mixture of growls and managed to understand some of what was being said_. Harry would come after them, no… not them, he would come after Moony. _The white pup moved his tail back and forth._ Who was Harry? Hmmm… Ah yes! Harry from the Wizarding school but why would he do that? _He whined in confusion. _There was something he was forgetting_.

And indeed there was, Draco's werewolf personality had formed without much of a problem. Supreme during the full moon, he had shut off his pureblood self and like a new born babe had very little recollection of the events that had transpired in the life of Draconis Abraxas Lucius Malfoy.

"_He will try," _Moony growled dismissively_. He would not give Draco up. They were mated and Potter could do nothing. That Potter was supposedly pregnant mattered little now. He and Draco had not only mated, but the pureblood had been turned into a werewolf and was very possibly carrying his pup or pups! Their bond was stronger than anything the-boy-who-lived could offer. _

"_Will you join us then?" _Greyback asked, his amber eyes gleaming in the darkness_. Moony's assistance during the battle would be of great help especially now that he had mated with a Wizard such as the Malfoy heir. If they managed to defeat the Dark Lord, the submissive's power could help their cause when it came time to dealing with the Wizarding world._

"_Yes." _Although Moony was aware that the Alpha's decision to side against Voldemort had most probably been influenced by the fact that his mate was heir to the Malfoy wealth and connections, he was ready to bring the Dark lord down.

"_And Potter?" _Greyback asked barking.

Furrowing his white brows, the pup concentrated on the conversation. _Why would Harry come after them…and …and…. _The pup closed his eyes in concentration. _There was someone inside him!_ Confused and somewhat afraid, he quickly opened his eyes and looked up at his mate, _who the hell was Draconis Abraxas Lucius Malfoy?_

"_Leave Potter to us," _Moony snarled turning to look into Draco's questioning eyes._ Lupin would convince Harry to give Draco up and if that didn't work, then he would gladly battle the boy-who-lived and the whole Wizarding world. He was not afraid to die, but he was afraid to live live without his mate and his future family. _

The alpha barked his agreement and looked up at the moon high in the sky_. "The Dark Lord and Death Eaters are busy celebrating at the old ruins. We won't meet up with them until tomorrow. Will you hunt with us until then?" _He asked turning to the pair.

_Hunt? As in food? Yes!_ The white submissive salivated at the thought. _Oh yes! Please! Please! Please!_ He whined pushing all his questions aside.

Moony heard the pleas and thought about it briefly, _he did have to get his mate some food. _Growling at Draco to stay close, he took off after the pair of dominants. Half an hour later they met up with the rest of the pack and brought down several bucks.

_--_

_At the same time…_

Lucius and Harry prepared in like-minded silence. They both knew what had to be done and had informed Dumbledore of their plans. That Dumbledore was mobilizing the Order members mattered little to the pair. Lucius was honor bound to avenge his son and Harry was honor bound to be at his side.

"The Dark Lord is protected by four. Avery, who favors the cutting curse, is the first one. Once the curse makes contact there is very little that can be done to stop it, so remember the _Reflecto_ when in front of him."

"What if I miss?" Harry whispered. He was ready to stand by his mate but couldn't help but feel nervous about failing Lucius_. He had to kill the Dark Lord for hurting his family._ Closing his eyes, the young man took deep breaths and concentrated on the veela's voice.

"I will be with you; my scales will serve as your shield for that particular curse and a few others. Just remember that I need several moments to recover from each curse." Harry nodded and the blonde continued. "Crabbe is the second; he, unlike his son is truly powerful and prefers to combust his victims so you will have to be alert that he does not slip the curse by you. He is notorious for coming up behind his opponents, so expect him to do the same here." Harry could only shake his head in unease. _Combust! _

"The third is Bella, she is not only dangerous but deranged she prefers dismembering her victims. If she steps in front of you, do not waste time simply Aveda Cadavera her." The tall blonde advised, running his fingers through Harry's hair and looking away.

Harry pulled away from his mate quietly. "And the fourth?"

Lucius turned to the youth once again and watched him closely. _Harry was truly beautiful. _

Harry bit his lip nervously, "Were you the fourth one?"

Lucius nodded with a grimace, his violet eyes eerily intense. "Yes, once."

Harry looked away sadly. _He loved his mate so much_. "How many men did you kill protecting him?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"One was too many beloved," Lucius murmured regretfully. "The things I did while under his power are too many and too cruel to be forgiven outright."

Harry shook his head vehemently, "He hurt you. He made you do it." The youth insisted touching the strong jaw with the back of his hand. _He would vanquish the Dark Lord. He would help Lucius avenge Draco!_

The blonde could only be touched by his mate's complete loyalty. _To be loved so completely, he was truly fortunate. He would endeavor to become worthy of him his whole life._ _Draco's loss had been a high price for his involvement with the Dark Lord. The Beast would die if it was the last thing he did_. Touching the red lips with his own, Lucius tasted Harry's mouth one last time. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes." The youth answered releasing his mate. Stepping back, Lucius transformed into the Ice Drake. Harry watched his mate and then slowly took out the bloodied piece of cloth they had received earlier. Voldemort had sent them a second message with the location of the final battle but Lucius would not wait. Ice Drake's had the innate ability to track through wards so his mate had decided to use the element of surprise. Dumbledore had argued the point earlier but had lost. Remembering the conversation, Harry looked into the violet eyes.

_**Flashback….**_

"_Wait until tomorrow and we will go with you, with the Order and Aurors at your sides you're chances of destroying him are practically guaranteed!"_

_His mate had sneered at the Headmaster's words. "Do you actually think the Dark Lord will not expect a show of force? I will not give him an extra day to lay his trap for us. We leave at one in the morning Headmaster."_

"_You are using your son's blood." The older Wizard had whispered almost apologetically. "What if he's no longer where he fell?"_

_Harry had felt physically ill at the thought that Draco could have been dragged away to be discarded like a piece of trash, or worse, that the youth's body had been magically destroyed and there would be nothing to bury. _

"_I was his lover for over two decades!" The veela replied forcefully. "I know he is with my son. Enjoying what's left of him…" the veela had spit out with barely controlled fury. _

_Confused and unsure of what Lucius was referring to, Dumbledore had continued his badgering. "Lucius, I don't understand!" _

_The dominant veela had shook his head forcefully and looked away from the elderly wizard. "He is engaged at the moment." Lucius murmured sparing Harry an indecipherable glance._

"_Engaged?_ _How can you be certain?" the Wizard had challenged. _

_Harry could still remember the look that had passed over his mate. It was a look of such pain and self-loathing that he had wrapped his arms around the tall blonde in comfort. "One of the Dark lord's fetishes…" Lucius had murmured touching Harry's face, "… is necrophilia Headmaster." When he heard the words, Harry tightened his hold on his mate and shed tears for Lucius and Draco. Overwhelmed by the pain, but ever the proud Malfoy, the blonde had touched the crystalline drops while he met the Headmaster's shocked stare. "He is at the moment raping what ever is left of my son. He will be occupied for a while longer and then he will grow bored… and only then will he begin planning. I must find him before he has had his fill." The Veela whispered emotionlessly._

_A stunned Dumbledore had backed off after that._

_--_

It was close to two in the morning when a white-winged-speck flew past a group of wolves feasting by a small stream. Too high to be distinguishable, the Ice Drake flapped its wings while a lithe body clung to its back. Engrossed with their meal, the beasts did not bother to look up until a large group of Wizards sped by on brooms.

_At the same time…_

Voldemort pushed a battered and naked Bella from his bed. Looking at the barely breathing witch, he shrugged his clothes on slowly. When the werewolf had taken Draco's dead body, Bella had volunteered to satisfy his carnal needs. Truly insane, she had enjoyed his brutal desires and had only screamed in fear a quarter of an hour ago. He hadn't stopped though and had used her body viciously. _He wondered if she was insane enough to volunteer a second time. He hoped so, maybe next time he would kill her and use her just the same. _

Eyeing himself in the mirror, he smirked dissatisfied. He regretted not having some of the Malfoy brat and wondered if the youth's cold body would have been as entertaining as others he had had. He would never know. After he killed Potter, he would make sure not to destroy the body until he took his fill. Sparing Bella one last look, he left the cold room. _Time to plan tomorrow's battle_.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

**_I named Draco, Draconis Abraxas Lucius Malfoy because I thought the name sounded cool. What do you think?_**

**_Sorry for taking so long in posting. I finished the chapter about ten days ago but have had little time to revise it. I was finally able to do it today! Thanks for your patience. ;)_**

* * *


End file.
